Confidences sur l'oreiller
by StElia
Summary: La base du pouvoir de Snow, ce sont ses secrets. Il en a plein. D'où vient cette odeur de roses ? Qui sont sa femme, sa fille, son fils et sa petite-fille ? De qui a-t-il peur ? Et... Quel est le prix du pouvoir ? Vendu au Capitole, je compte bien découvrir les réponses à ces questions, et plus encore. Spoiler tome 2 et 3.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Presque tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, la créatrice de cet univers.

Note : Si vous n'aimez pas cette fanfiction, prenez-vous en à KatnissLJay, tout est de sa faute !

Des secrets, des secrets, encore des secrets

Prologue

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours joué de mon physique. Je suis beau, charismatique et, quoi qu'en disent les mauvaises langues, très intelligent. Lorsque j'ai remporté les Hunger Games, je ne savais pas à quel point ma vie allait changer. Je m'imaginais reprendre une vie normale, couvert d'or, pêcher tranquillement, vieillir en douceur après ces massacres. J'ai été couvert d'or, oh oui ! Mais c'était tout.

Le président Snow me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Si je ne veux pas voir mourir tous mes amis - et j'en ai des amis, au District 4 – je vais devoir me plier à ses règles. C'est face à lui, répugné par son odeur de rose, que j'ai découvert que je ne suis jamais sorti de l'Arène. Je n'ai pas d'ennemis à abattre, je dois au contraire protéger les miens.

Il a quelques dettes à payer, le Président Snow. Et je dois les payer pour lui. Quand il m'annonce le prix, je manque de capituler. Malgré ma victoire, je ne gagnerais jamais assez dans toute ma vie pour le rembourser ! Je ne peux pas.

Je vois alors ses yeux de serpents se plisser. Un sourire désagréable apparait sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne fais pas appel à toi pour rien, Finnick Odair, dit-il

- De... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Son sourire s'accentue. Cet homme ressemble à une vipère. Et, sous son regard acéré, je suis la proie.

- Voilà une attitude qui me plait mieux, jeune homme.

Il laisse passer un moment, me souriant avec l'air carnassier du lion face à la biche. Assis dans mon fauteuil, je me retiens de me trémousser. Je ne suis pas vraiment patient. Face à lui, je suis même impatient et anxieux. Ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Tu plais aux femmes, Finnick. Et je dois tout cet argent à des femmes. Pour toi, elles effaceront mon ardoise, je n'en doute pas...

Il rit, tout bas. Cet homme me faisait peur avant même que je ne le rencontre. Et cet homme me fait toujours aussi peur, des mois après.

Je m'appelle Finnick Odair. J'ai remporté les 65ème Hunger Games et je suis sorti de l'Arène. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.


	2. Ama Kolvzki

Disclaimer : Presque tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, la créatrice de cet univers.

Note : Si vous n'aimez pas cette fanfiction, prenez-vous en à KatnissLJay, tout est de sa faute ! C'est elle qui me force à écrire tout ça ! (oui, ceci est un appel à l'aide, aidez-moi à m'en sortir !)

Ama Kolvzki

J'angoisse un peu. Je me demande comment seront toutes ces femmes. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir ; toutes ces femmes nues et moi dans une pièce fermée, sombre et mystérieuse. Cette pensée ne m'inspire rien. Je respire un grand coup. Il va pourtant falloir que je le fasse. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon doré, je les attendrais le plus souvent dans une chambre secrète que le président Snow a loué pour moi. Parfois, j'irais chez elles. Tout dépendra du moment.

Aujourd'hui, j'attend ma « cliente » dans la chambre d'or. La première se nomme Ama Kolvzki. Elle est, parait-il, assez jeune. Le président Snow m'a dit, lorsqu'il m'a fait venir au Capitole, qu'il ne lui devait pas beaucoup. Cette femme est un essai, j'ai le droit de me tromper, m'a-t-il assuré. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me planter. Je ne le crois pas, lui et son parfum putride.

- Ouh ouh ! Finniiiick !

J'inspire un grand coup et je me retourne, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Oh.

- Voilà mon mignon ! Comment vas-tu, mon cher ?

- Très bien et toi, Ama ?

Je lui souris un peu plus. Qui a dit que cette femme était jeune ?! Elle doit avoir l'âge de mes arrières-grands parents ! Snow s'est bien moqué de moi.

Qu'importe, je ferais le sale boulot quand même.

- Oh oh, je vois que tu es bien renseigné, mon mignon...

Elle laisse courir son doigt boudiné sur ma joue. Je penche la tête sur le côté, comme si ce contact m'inspirait du désir. Au lieu de frémir d'extase, je la dévisage. Ama Kolvski est une ancêtre. Ses cheveux roses, ses tatouages verts sur les mains et ses longs cils à plumes d'oiseaux ne parviennent pas à cacher ses rides, son arthrite et son ventre trop rond pour les critères du Capitole. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est cette lueur sénile que camouflent ses cils élégants.

- J'avais vraiment hâte de te rencontrer, môn cher Finnick, si tu savais !

Son accent est différent de celui du Capitole. Il est plus prononcé, plus riche. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est naturel ou non.

- Moi de même, ma belle Ama.

Elle glousse. Je vois passer dans ses yeux une étrange lueur. Et puis je réalise qu'elle me croit ! Elle se pense belle. Si elle savait à quel point j'exècre tous ces froufrous. Mags, celle qui a été mon mentor, malgré son âge, est magnifique. Elle s'assume telle qu'elle est, elle ne cherche pas à plaire, juste à vivre encore un peu, avec le peu de liberté qu'on laisse aux Gagnants des Hunger Games. Mags est magnifique. Cette femme, elle... Elle me dégoûte.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec un jeune homme aussi bien bâti que toi dans une chambre... chuchote-elle.

Sa main descend le long de mon cou. Je dois bien la dominer de deux têtes mais je ne lui fais pas peur. Ama ne voit en moi qu'un jouet.

- J'ai des tas d'idées pour cette première fois avec toi, mon petit Finnick !

Je lui adresse un sourire conquit tout en rapprochant nos deux corps. Pourquoi les secondes passent-elles si lentement ?!

Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à mon torse. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait, je n'ose pas quitter du regard son visage ridé. Je suis fasciné par les petites ridules au coin de ses yeux. Elle a essayé de les cacher à l'aide d'une couche de fond de teint qu'elle n'a pas appliqué partout. Non seulement ses rides sont nettement plus visibles mais en plus son visage se pare de deux teintes. C'est si... Ridicule. Comme tout ce que fait le Capitole.

- Aie !

Je me recule à peine, juste de quoi baisser les yeux sans l'assommer. Et voilà que je peux voir quatre traces ensanglantées sur mon torse. Elle m'a griffé ! Je regarde ses mains, étonné. Et puis je vois ses ongles. Comment n'ai-je pas pu les voir avant ? Elle a des ongles longs, pointus, et comme j'ai pu le constater, très efficaces pour déchirer la peau.

- J'aime la violence, mon chou. Tu n'aimes pas ça, toi ?

J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle m'éjecte sur le lit. Je chute peu élégamment sur la soie dorée et la dévisage avec étonnement : c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle arrive à me surprendre en moins de cinq minutes. Son âge n'est qu'une façade, cette vieille femme sénile va me donner du fil à retordre. Je pensais que séduire cette femme serait plus facile que ça. Snow doit bien rire en m'imaginant avec cette harpie.

- Sois gentil, mon petit-petit.

Je retiens douloureusement un soupir où se mêlent lassitude et peur. Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un enfant ; d'un autre côté, dans la lumière tamisée de cette chambre, elle est effrayante.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui commande mon mignon !

Elle éclate d'un rire joyeux. Vu la manière dont la soirée débute, il est évident que je vais avoir le dessous, elle n'a pas besoin de le préciser. Ama est complètement folle, par tous les filets et harpons du District Quatre !

La riche habitante du Capitole saute sur le lit. Je recule automatiquement vers les oreillers. Elle est vraiment... inquiétante. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop. On dirait qu'elle se demande si elle va choisir de me découper ou de me fouetter. Je suis tellement inquiet que mes anciens réflexes ressurgissent : je porte ma main à mon épaule droite comme si j'espérais y découvrir mon trident. Bien sûr, il n'est pas là... Je ne suis plus dans l'Arène de mes Hunger Games. Je n'ai pas le droit de tuer celle qui rampe lentement vers moi. Même si sa robe produit un son horrible, un grincement qui m'horripile. Quel dommage ! Voilà que j'en viens à regretter le temps des jeux. Cette femme réveille en moi trop de choses. Face à ses pupilles habitées d'une lueur perverse, je suis la proie. Et je n'aime vraiment, vraiment pas ça.

- Tu as peur, mon petit monstre ?

Elle glousse de satisfaction.

- Tu as raison, je suis vilaine...

Sa voix prend des accents plus forts encore. J'ai les oreilles et les nerfs à vif. Sortez-moi de cette chambre, sortez-moi de là ! Renvoyez-moi dans l'Arène, tout, tout ! Sauf ça. Je suis prêt à...

Trop tard. Personne n'est venu me sauver, elle en a profité pour s'accrocher à mon caleçon de soie dorée. Ama me l'arrache sans ménagement, en souriant de toutes ses dents - et je remarque qu'elle les a très pointues. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, comment me suis-je mis dans cette galère ? Nu devant elle, je n'en mène pas large. Mes jambes s'étalent sur la couverture, mon dos se presse contre la tête de lit. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à traverser le mur.

Son regard se fixe sur les quatre traces de griffe qu'elle m'a fait. Ama Kolvzki se lèche les lèvres. Je vois sa langue tenter d'humidifier sa bouche, en vain. Elle refait ce geste plusieurs fois, mécaniquement, tout en observant les marques sur mon torse. Automatiquement, je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine. Trois des griffures ne sont que des éraflures sans importance. La première pourtant, celle qu'elle a causé avec son index, est un peu plus profonde. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu mais une goutte de sang parle en bas de la trace. C'est cette goutte rouge, si rouge, qu'Ama Kolvzki observe avec tant d'application.

J'amorce un geste pour l'essuyer, Ama m'interrompt en me saisissant le poignet. Ses ongles s'enfoncent une fois de plus dans ma chair.

- Bouge pas, mon chaton. Tu es à moi, tout entier. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce que cela faisait de boire du sang...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je m'efforce de juguler ma peur, j'ai affronté pire dans l'Arène ! N'est-ce pas, que j'ai affronté pire ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si on ne m'a pas préparé à ça : une vieille femme complètement folle décidée à me vider de mon sang ! Combattre face à des mutations génétiques est préférable. Dans l'Arène, j'étais libre de mes mouvements et de mes choix, ici, j'encoure le risque de ne pas remplir correctement mon contrat. Qui sait ce que fera Snow s'il n'est pas satisfait ? Je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je tiens trop à mon District.

Ama lâche mon poignet. Elle se hisse sur moi. Je sens le tissu râpeux de sa robe contre mes jambes nues. C'est désagréable. Repoussant. J'ai les nerfs en pelote. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir fuir mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois penser à mon District et m'efforcer de ne pas contrarier Ama Kolvzki la folle. Qui rampe toujours sur moi, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve au niveau de ma poitrine. Ses pupilles ne m'ont pas lâché une seule seconde. Elle attend ma réaction. Que dois-je faire ? Mimer le plaisir, m'afficher tel quel, dégoûté ?

- Sois naturel, mon mignon. Je t'ai dis que j'aimais la violence, je ne veux pas que toi tu aimes ça. Au contraire, c'est plus drôle si tu es forcé...

Sa voix m'horripile toujours autant. Je la préfère muette. Mais au moins m'a-t-elle apporté un début de réponse. Elle veut que je sois naturel ? Alors je vais lui montrer toute l'intensité de ma peur. Elle pourra voir que j'ai peur jusque dans mes tripes. Tout mon corps est noué. Une femme est allongée sur moi, prête à me faire tout ce qu'elle souhaite, et j'ai peur. Est-ce que je suis normal ?

Non, c'est toute cette situation qui n'est pas normale. Les Hunger Games, le Capitole, Snow et ses Juges, Snow et ses dettes. Il faudrait assassiner Snow. Monter un coup d'Etat. Dans ma situation, c'est impossible. Je ne suis déjà plus qu'un pion inoffensif entre ses mains, il connait mes points faibles. J'aime ma famille, ma mère, mon père et ma petite soeur, Filipa. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour que je la laisse entre les mains de Snow. Je vais me battre, dans l'ombre, pour elle.

C'est ce que je me promet tandis qu'Ama Kolvzki lèche le sang qui goutte de mes griffures en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'est ce à quoi je me raccroche tandis que, pendant ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, Ama Kolvzki me saigne le torse pour en extraire mon sang si vif. C'est tout ce à quoi je m'autorise à penser, malgré la douleur. Je ne dois penser à rien d'autre. Et surtout pas au fait que j'ai envie d'étouffer cette femme dans les draps dorés.

Enfin, elle se déclare satisfaite. Elle se relève prestement et s'éloigne de moi. Je la vois remettre en place ses jupons tandis que je reste allongé sur le lit, vidé de toute énergie. Je pensais que Snow me demanderait d'utiliser mon corps, je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit les femmes qui se servent de moi. Entre leurs doigts, je ne suis qu'un jouet qu'elles torturent à volonté.

- C'était parfait, Finnick.

Ama me sourit. Ses lèvres sont plus rouges que lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

- C'était...

- Oh, ne me mens pas, je sais que tu as adoré ça !

Elle s'éloigne en riant. Arrivée devant la porte qui mène dehors, elle se retourne vers moi, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux fous.

- Dis-moi, jeune homme, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Le Président m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine que je te paye.

Oh le félon. Le traître. Le misérable. Il m'a fait endurer tout ça par plaisir. Je comprend en une seconde que cette histoire de dettes n'est qu'un moyen de plus de me contrôler. Il croit que je suis en son pouvoir, il se trompe. Je n'ai pas la force de me rebeller contre lui - j'ai surtout peur que ça n'apporte que des ennuis au District Quatre. Il faut pourtant que je trouve un moyen de retourner ceci contre lui. Qu'est-ce que ces femmes peuvent-elles m'apporter ?

- Pour aujourd'hui, je te fais cadeau de cette séance, Ama.

Je lui adresse un sourire éblouissant. Tromper l'ennemi, encore et toujours.

- Mais la prochaine fois, j'en attend un peu plus de toi, chère Ama.

- J'attendrais mon tour, Finnick Odair.

La vieille folle s'en va. Elle me laisse seul sur le lit doré à peine défait. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur l'un des oreillers. Je suis épuisé. Je joue désormais dans la cour des grands, dans le monde glacial et éphémère de la politique. Il faut que je retourne tout ceci contre Snow.

Qu'est-ce que ces femmes peuvent-elles m'apporter ? Quels sont leurs points communs ?

Et puis je sais. Je revoie ma mère, ses gestes habituels le matin. Elle se lève, se douche, ouvre les volets de la maison en même temps que la voisine et discute avec elle. Potins et petit-déjeuner, telle est la devise de notre voisine. Et cette femme ne vit que dans le District Quatre.

Quel est le point faible des femmes de tout Panem ? Leur curiosité.

Leur curiosité et les secrets qu'elles découvrent parfois.

J'ai trouvé le moyen d'affaiblir le président Snow. Merci, Ama Kolvzki.


	3. Colinie Paraa

Disclaimer : Presque tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, la créatrice de cet univers.

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! Et merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent !

Colinie Paraa

Il a fallu deux semaines pour que mes plaies se referment correctement. Le président Snow a bien rigolé en les voyant. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, je hais notre dirigeant ! Cet homme est fourbe. C'est un serpent qui se délecte de la souffrance de son peuple. Et de la mienne.

Pendant les deux semaines où j'étais en convalescence, je suis rentré au District Quatre. Filipa a fêté ses dix ans. Ma soeur est une adorable fillette. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans les airs tandis qu'elle tournoyait, heureuse, si heureuse. Elle est si innocente. Quand je suis parti pour les Jeux, elle était petite, elle ne s'en rappelle même pas. C'est une chance. Même aujourd'hui, elle ignore pourquoi nous avons déménagé et pourquoi nous vivons dans le Quartier des Vainqueurs. C'est moi qui ai ordonné à mes parents de ne rien lui dire. Je tiens trop à son sourire.

Elle est ma lumière, ma petite soeur. Un véritable ange. C'est en pensant à elle que j'ai remporté mes Hunger Games. Je m'accrochais à la vision de ce minuscule être perdu dans mes bras musclés. Ce minuscule être qui grimpait sur moi et zozotait. Ce minuscule être qui, lors de mes adieux à mes parents, avait prononcé son premier mot en s'accrochant à mon doigt. « Finnick ». Filipa est merveilleuse.

Mais je me demande si j'ai le droit de la salir encore plus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit correct de penser à elle alors que je m'en vais déshabiller des femmes de leurs secrets. C'est un bon moyen pour me souvenir de qui je suis mais... Ma si gentille Filipa mérite mieux. Désormais, je ne vais plus penser à elle dans la chambre dorée. Je penserais à elle lorsque j'avancerais, pas à pas, vers Snow et que je serais prêt à dévoiler tout ce que j'aurais découvert sur lui dans sa si luxueuse chambre, alors qu'il croyait me contrôler complètement. Ma soeur sera le symbole de mon espoir et non celui de ma déchéance.

Aujourd'hui, j'accueille Colinie Paraa dans ma pièce secrète. J'ignore qui est cette femme. Lorsque j'ai interrogé les habitants du Capitole, lors de mon dernier repas mondain, personne n'a su me répondre. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à vomir leur repas pour manger à nouveau. Comme ceci est ridicule. Dans le District Quatre, presque tout le monde a un repas par jour, nous avons de quoi survivre, mais jamais une telle chose ne nous viendrait à l'idée. Chez nous, vomir est synonyme de maladie, de grossesse, pas de plaisir et de richesse.

- Bon... Bonjour...

Je regarde en direction de la voix fluette que je viens d'entendre. Ma cliente est arrivée. Par tous les filets de pêche du District Quatre ! Cette femme... est une adolescente !

- Je m'appelle Colinie Paraa... Je... Je suis à l'heure ?

Je la dévisage avec étonnement tout en gardant mon visage impassible. Colinie Paraa doit avoir mon âge. Ses cheveux blonds ondulent jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses yeux sont d'un magnifique vert sombre bordé d'une rangée de cils interminables. Je soupirerais presque de soulagement : même si ses cils sont retouchés, il ne s'agit pas de fausses plumes d'oiseaux. J'en ai suffisamment vu pour le restant de mes jours lorsqu'Ama Kolvzki m'a torturé.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, jeune fille, dis-je en souriant.

Elle a beau avoir mon âge, je ne peux m'empêcher de la vouvoyer. Je tutoyais cette folle d'Ama, je vouvoie Colonie Paraa. Je suis d'une logique implacable. Non, décidément, je ne suis pas normal. Cette fille parait si innocente, on a envie de la rassurer.

- Oh, ouf, j'avais peur d'être en retard... Je... C'est ma mère qui a prit rendez-vous.

Je lui souris gentiment tout en me rapprochant d'elle. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des habitants du Capitole d'être timide. D'habitude, ils sont plutôt exubérants, prêts à tout pour se faire remarquer, ils vivent dans la luxure et la bêtise en permanence.

- N'ayez pas peur, Colinie. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Je me retiens d'ajouter que je suis même prêt à lui faire beaucoup de bien pour lui arracher tout ce qu'elle sait. Je me retiens de le dire parce que je serais le premier surpris d'oser dire une chose pareille. Cette fille semble si douce qu'elle réveille en moi un esprit masculin, sauvage et indomptable. J'ai envie de la prendre sur le lit et de... Oh. Par tous les poissons pourris, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je...

Elle est adorable à bafouiller ainsi. Je m'avance et passe une main sur son front, que je glisse ensuite dans ses longs cheveux blonds, jusqu'à son cou. Je garde ma main là et je m'en sers comme point d'encrage pour me rapprocher d'elle en douceur. Mes lèvres frôlent son oreille lorsque je murmure :

- Que fais-tu là, Colinie ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Elle rougit. Elle rougit, par le trident d'Omar Calipus ! Qui est cette fille ? Vient-elle vraiment du Capitole ? Personne au Capitole ne rougit, c'est invraisemblable. Illogique. Iréel. Irréalisable. Personne au Capitole ne rougit, personne n'est timide là-bas ! Ils vous sautent à la gorge et vous plantent leurs longs ongles dans la peau ; voilà ce que font les gens du Capitole. Cette fille ne peut pas venir de la ville.

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère... Elle dit que je ne suis pas comme elle. Elle pense que passer une nuit avec le plus beau des Vainqueurs d'Hunger Games m'aidera à me sentir... plus femme.

Une vierge. Snow m'a fait « don » d'une innocente jeune fille. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sens cette partie de moi féroce se retrancher, se radoucir sous le sourire timide de Colinie Paraa. Elle doit venir du Capitole par sa mère, ça ressemble tout à fait au comportement des Capitoliens. On a pas idée de donner la virginité de sa fille à un inconnu pour qu'elle devienne enfin adulte. C'est stupide ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. C'est cruel envers Colinie. Elle ne découvrira jamais l'amour si elle gâche sa première fois. Ce n'est pas que sa fleur blanche qu'elle tâche, c'est tout son avenir. Si elle ne connait pas l'amour maintenant, elle ne saura pas le reconnaître lorsqu'elle le croisera. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Dis-moi Colinie, tu habites au Capitole ?

Elle hoche timidement la tête. Tout en observant attentivement son visage, je glisse mon autre main jusqu'à sa hanche et l'accompagne jusqu'au lit. Aujourd'hui, le couvre-lit est blanc. Snow se moque vraiment de moi.

- Mes parents font partis de la haute société du Capitole. C'est pour cela que ma mère n'arrête pas de se plaindre de moi : je ne suis pas présentable. Je...

Elle baisse la voix, comme si elle proférait une énorme bêtise.

- Je n'aime pas tout ce maquillage, ces costumes bizarres, je n'aime pas les couleurs. Je n'aime que le blanc, le noir et le rose. Ce... Ce n'est pas normal. Mon père dit que je lui fais honte depuis que je suis née, que je ne suis pas sa fille, que je ne mérite pas son argent et son nom.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir. Oui, elle est du Capitole, oui, elle porte des cils beaucoup trop longs pour être naturels, oui, sa robe est rose, oui. Mais non. Les reproches qu'elle vient de me décrire sont réels, je le sens dans sa voix. Elle souffre du rejet de ses parents. Elle déteste être ici. Peut-être que, dans une autre occasion, s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'une mère attentionnée, elle aurait adoré venir dans ce lit avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en a pas envie.

Je lui enlève pourtant sa robe. Elle ne proteste pas. Dans la lumière basse de la chambre, ses yeux verts me regardent. Ils cherchent une explication, un remède à ses maux, elle veut comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas acceptée telle qu'elle est. Mes doigts s'égarent sur sa peau blanche. Dans le noir, je ne distingue que son regard si triste. Je devine son corps, j'admire la douceur de sa peau, la pureté de ses yeux et la profondeur de sa détresse. Elle ne fait pas semblant.

- Je...

Sa voix est hésitante. Elle cherche ses mots. Ses yeux s'égarent vers le plafond.

- Je...

J'attend la suite. Ma main passe sur son ventre nu, elle est brûlante. Je m'égare vers le haut, je caresse son cou, ses cheveux, son visage, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se fige, je me recule. Elle reprend la parole.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Voilà. Elle l'a dit. Bizarrement, je m'en doutais. Elle est trop innocente. Elle doit se sentir forcée, obligée, ce n'est pas un cadeau qui lui a offert sa mère, c'est une punition. Elle ne veut pas de moi. J'admire sa pureté. Les yeux de Colinie se posent sur moi. Je lui souris. Je la vois se détendre. Me craint-elle tant que ça ? C'est... Si différent de ma première cliente, Ama Kolvzki, qui me dominait totalement.

- C'est toi qui décide, ma petite Colinie.

Je me place sur le côté, mon bras droit étendu contre elle, ma main dans ses cheveux. C'est le seul contact que je m'autorise. Je ne veux pas la forcer, je ne suis pas comme ça. Elle est trop douce. Elle n'est pas responsable. La preuve en est, qu'inconsciemment ou non, elle refuse le fonctionnement du Capitole. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à cette jeune femme mais je ne suis pas obligé de la détester.

Une idée traverse mon cerveau. Je me penche vers elle, comme si j'allais l'embrasser, et je passe mon deuxième bras de l'autre côté du lit. Je place ma bouche dans ses cheveux, je déplace ma main sur son ventre, où je la laisse gentiment là. Je ne cherche pas à la séduire ou à me l'approprier, je souhaite juste lui parler. Je crains que le président Snow n'ait placé des écouteurs dans cette chambre. Alors je me cache pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester ici, Colinie. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites. Tu peux aussi rester avec moi et me raconter tout ce que tu as sur le coeur. Tu parais si fragile... Laisse-moi t'aider, Colinie.

Elle tourne doucement la tête vers moi. Nos visages sont très proches. Ses yeux brillent. Elle se retient de pleurer. Elle abaisse ses paupières un peu, toujours aussi timide, aussi hésitante. Et puis elle m'embrasse. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux blonds, elle s'agrippe à moi de toutes ses forces. Elle presse son corps contre le mien, inconsciemment. Elle veut juste que je l'absorbe, disparaître dans mes bras. Elle n'en peut plus, voilà ce que dit tout son corps.

- Finnick...

Je frémis. Son prénom dans sa bouche a une autre résonance. Il est à la fois timide et impérieux. Sensuel. Je frémis une fois de plus.

- Je...

Elle m'observe, ses yeux verts fixés sur les miens. Sa longue chevelure nous dissimule du reste du monde.

- J'ai peur, Finnick.

- Pourquoi, Colinie ?

Enfin. Elle commence à se livrer à moi.

- J'ai surpris une discussion entre mon père et... Le président Snow. Le président disait que si mon père ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait immédiatement, il ferait courir des rumeurs. Quand mon père a entendu ça, il l'a immédiatement supplié de se taire. Ce serait la honte sur ma famille, répétait-il.

- Qui est ton père, Colinie ?

Je jubile. J'en suis sûr, petit à petit, je vais réussir à le faire tomber. La base du pouvoir de Snow, ce sont ses secrets. Cet homme est horrible et je dois le déstabiliser, discrètement, très discrètement, pour ne pas attirer le malheur sur le District Quatre. Je dois être fort et minutieux. Discret.

- Mon père s'appelle Proni Paraa. C'est un riche marchand. Je travaille parfois à la boutique avec lui, quand il est de bonne humeur ou surchargé. Il... Je crois que son travail n'est qu'une façade. Il a d'autres clients que les vieilles femmes qui viennent acheter du maquillage naturel à base de plantes.

Proni Paraa. Proni Paraa. Il faut absolument que je retienne ce nom là.

- Les autres clients sont... Étranges. Ils ont des allures bizarres.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Je me montre intéressé mais sans plus, curieux mais pas trop. J'essaye d'agir comme un ami.

... J'agis comme un ami, en réalité. En deux heures - Snow a installé une pendule dans ma chambre, au-dessus de la porte, pour que je vois bien le temps passer - cette fille m'est devenue proche. Sa timidité est troublante.

- Je crois...

Un silence. Une inspiration. Colinie me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que mon père se sert de nos plantes en trop pour fabriquer...

Crache le morceau, Colinie ! Vas-y. Je veux savoir ce que trafique ton père avec le Président Snow.

- Il en profite pour fabriquer du poison.


	4. Erica Odair

Disclaimer : L'univers de Finnick appartient à Suzanne Collins, je ne fais que l'emprunter !

Note : Merci pour toutes ces reviews ô combien agréables ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira tout autant, nous allons entrer dans l'intimité de Finnick...

Erica Odair

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Assis dans le sable, je respire l'odeur de la mer. Je suis tranquille, apaisé. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'encerclant dans son étreinte. Elle sent la vanille et le sel marin. Elle sent terriblement bon. Je laisse cette odeur m'apaiser, me pénétrer en entier. Cette odeur est mon secours. J'aime me réfugier dans ses bras depuis que je suis petit.

- J'ai peur, Finnick.

Je ferme les yeux.

- Ne dis pas ça, Erica.

Je la sens trembler contre moi. Elle me serre un peu plus fort.

- C'est si dangereux, Finnick ! Tu risques tellement...

Je me dégage un peu de ses bras. Fini la tranquillité. Ses doutes m'envahissent. Je sais pourtant que j'ai raison, que quoi qu'il se passe, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Je dois tenir. Pour le District Quatre. Pour tous les Districts qui souffrent du règne de Snow. Pour Panem entier. Et pour Filipa.

- On sera tous en danger, Erica, tant que Snow aura le pouvoir.

Elle s'éloigne de moi. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, désormais. Nous avons les mêmes. D'un bleu tantôt glacial, tantôt aussi fascinant que celui de la mer qui borde notre District. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans ses yeux aujourd'hui. Ils sont d'un bleu froid, un bleu craintif. Son corps est chaud, je sens sa chaleur même si elle n'est plus tout contre moi. C'est sa peur surtout que je ressens.

- C'est si... Enfin, Finnick !

Elle s'énerve. Ses yeux se plissent sous le coup de la colère et de l'anxiété. Elle veut me faire renoncer.

- Snow se sert de toi ! Il t'achète ! Il te donne à ses femmes en espérant qu'elles te brisent !

Erica s'accroche à mes mains. Elle est si inquiète pour moi...

- Elles arriveront à me briser, Erica, si tu n'est pas avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Son regard clair et torturé se fixe sur le mien. Ses cheveux châtains, ni tout à fait bruns, ni tout à fait blonds, volent autour de son visage sous l'effet de la brise maritime. Sa robe blanche colle à sa peau trempée de sueur, dévoilant ses formes de femme. Du sable s'accroche à ses cils. Elle est magnifique. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer d'un baiser, l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime, j'aimerais qu'elle soit à moi.

Hors Erica est ma soeur.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Erica. De ton sourire et de nos rires qui se mêlent ensemble. Comme lorsque nous étions petits et que nous riions dans les vagues. J'ai besoin de ton innocence, de ta fraîcheur. Il faut que tu sois là pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Je t'aime trop. Tu le comprends, ça ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je la vois inspirer et se reprendre. Son regard bleu reprend vie. Ma soeur aînée m'adresse un léger sourire. Elle est si belle... Si différente de toutes ces femmes du Capitole qui visitent mon lit...

- Je serais là.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, réplique parfaite du mien à l'instant même. Je l'aime. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Je l'aime d'un amour si fort que l'on pourrait croire que je suis amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant. Erica est ma soeur et je ne veux pas que quiconque d'autre que moi la touche. Je suis possessif avec elle. Elle est à moi, ma soeur. Elle est à moi quand son fiancé n'est pas là.

C'est un amour inexplicable que celui qui me lie à ma soeur aînée. Il est différent de celui qui m'attache à Filipa. Filipa est mon ange, ma lumière, ma fille si j'étais père. Erica est ma soeur, ma reine, ma femme si j'étais marié.

- Combien... Combien de fois as-tu... ?

J'éclate de rire en voyant le visage d'Erica. Elle est toute rouge, si gênée de me poser cette question. Ma soeur est aussi pudique que je suis extraverti.

- Pour le moment, aucune. La première était complètement folle. Elle s'est contentée de me saigner à mort sur le torse. La deuxième n'a pas sa place au Capitole. Tu la verrais, elle parait si jeune !

Erica sourit. Je la vois soupirer discrètement. C'est dans ces moments-là que mon coeur se gonfle de fierté masculine : l'amour que je ressens pour elle est réciproque. Elle non plus ne supporte pas de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle me touche.

Ma soeur se lève. Elle me domine de toute sa hauteur. C'est une belle jeune femme. D'en bas, j'admire ses jambes, si longues, dorées et caramel à souhait. Elle enlève sa robe blanche d'un mouvement de bras et se retrouve presque nue devant moi. Je la dévore du regard.

Elle est différente de Colinie. Colinie Paraa était blanche et timide, vierge et innocente. Erica est bronzée, magnifique. Et, je le constate en regardant son ventre, malheureusement plus vierge. Je hais parfois Moia, son fiancé. C'était un de mes meilleurs amis quand il ne sortait pas avec ma soeur. Désormais, nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien mais... Mais ma soeur n'est plus à moi et il m'arrive de le détester pour ça.

D'un pas gracieux, légère comme le vent, Erica s'avance vers l'eau salée. Elle se coule dedans, divine. C'est une sirène, un mythe de l'ancien monde, elle est irréelle. Je vais m'approcher d'elle et elle va partir, s'enfuir dans la mer qui se colore d'or sous le soleil couchant. Je me lève à mon tour, enlève mon tee-shirt, exposant au monde mon torse musclé. Travailler en mer entretient le corps et l'esprit.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

J'admire le génie de ma soeur. Elle se doute que la plage est peut-être sous surveillance, alors elle s'éloigne dans les vagues pour couvrir ses mots et que notre conversation reste secrète. Tout en me parlant, elle m'asperge gentiment, comme si elle me lançait une boutade et ne me parlait pas du tout des mystères qui entourent le Président Snow.

- Le père de Colinie Paraa, ma deuxième cliente, tient une boutique de cosmétiques à base de plantes. D'après sa fille, ce sont surtout des vieilles femmes qui lui achètent ses produits. Mais il reçoit aussi souvent la visite du serpent Snow, ce qui est étonnant. Snow peut demander à n'importe qui de lui faire ses courses, il n'a pas à se déplacer.

- Je vois... murmure Erica par dessus les flots.

Elle m'arrose encore une fois et fait mine d'éclater de rire.

- Alors pourquoi tient-il à voir en personne ce commerçant ?

Je ris à mon tour tout en la prenant dans mes bras une seconde, le temps de la noyer. Quand nous ressortons la tête de l'eau, elle se débat. J'en profite pour continuer.

- Colinie a entendu Snow menacer son père. D'après ce qu'elle a retenu, Snow détient des informations gênantes pour Proni Paraa. Ce serait la fin de son commerce et de sa réputation s'il les révélait. En échange de son silence temporaire, Snow a demandé quelque chose à Paraa. Colinie n'est pas sûre mais elle croit qu'il s'agit de poison.

- De poison ?! s'exclame Erica.

J'hoche la tête en nageant. Je me laisse flotter sur le dos une minute, comme si j'étais fatigué. Depuis les Hunger Games, ma soeur aînée et moi sommes paranoïaques. Nous sommes convaincus d'être tout le temps sur écoute. La mer est le seul endroit ou presque où nous pouvons parler en toute liberté.

- Quand elle a appris ça, elle a profité d'un moment où son père était parti pour visiter la boutique. Elle est très douée avec les plantes, si j'ai bien compris. C'est son domaine, elle espère reprendre la boutique familiale.

- On s'en fiche, me coupe Erica.

J'éclate de rire, involontairement cette fois-ci.

- Cette fille est adorable, je t'assure ! Elle vaut la peine qu'on la connaisse.

- Ne dis pas ça, elle n'est peut-être qu'un plan de plus de Snow pour te contrôler. Elle te ment sans doute sur tout.

Je dévisage ma soeur. Comment peut-elle dire ça ?! Elle ne connait pas Colinie. Je suis convaincu que cette fille ne m'a pas menti. Elle avait l'air trop... apeurée. Oh. Et... Non. Je refuse de le croire.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Finnick. Elle vient du Capitole.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu !

- Tu es naif, Finnick ! Snow te vend au Capitole, tu n'es qu'un moyen de pression de plus pour lui. Il se sert de toi pour satisfaire ses vieilles folles un peu extravagantes. Tu n'es qu'un objet entre les mains de ces femmes.

J'observe Erica. Derrière la colère et l'inquiétude, je perçois autre chose. De la jalousie.

- Frangine...

- Tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ! A aucune ! Il en va de la sécurité de notre District. Tu nous a tous mis en danger en...

- En quoi ?! En gagnant les Hunger Games ? En voulant te revoir ? En voulant voir grandir Filipa ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne rigole plus. Les mots d'Erica ont peut-être dépassé sa pensée, il n'empêche qu'ils m'ont blessé. Je me laisse couler au fond de l'eau. Dans le calme de l'eau de mer. Les vagues passent sur moi. Je reste une minute sous l'eau. Une minute trente. Je connais la mer par coeur. Depuis le temps que je nage, je suis très doué en apnée. Alors je reste là, dans la chaleur de la mer. Elle me berce.

J'aime ma soeur et elle m'aime. Mais elle est aussi terriblement inquiète. C'est normal. C'est normal quand on voit son ventre grossir au fur et à mesure que les mois passent. Elle sera bientôt maman. Et cela lui fait peur. Le système lui fait peur, les Hunger Games lui font peur, tout lui fait peur. Elle craint pour ma vie et pour la sienne. Dans le District Quatre, tout le monde se connait. La mort d'un habitant est toujours quelque chose. Nous l'avons forcément connu, croisé, la mort d'un habitant du District Quatre n'est pas la mort d'un inconnu pour nous.

Je sors la tête de l'eau et respire un grand coup. Erica me regarde. Des larmes perlent à ses cils. Elle est malheureuse, je le sais. Elle s'en veut d'avoir dit ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je lui pardonne.

- Ce sont les hormones, ce n'est rien ! Ça va t'arriver très souvent, tu vas voir. Je souhaite bonne chance à Moia pour te supporter dans les mois à venir !

Je lui adresse un sourire. Ma petite plaisanterie lui arrache un rictus. Elle passe la main sur son ventre encore à peu près plat, juste rebondi. Elle est magnifique. Son enfant aura la plus belle mère du District Quatre. Et sans doute même la plus belle mère de Panem tout entier !

- Je ne pense pas que Colinie m'ai menti, dis-je en l'aspergeant doucement. Je crois qu'elle était sincère.

- Alors Snow trafique quelque chose avec du poison.

- La question est de savoir quoi exactement.

Erica réfléchit. Ma soeur aînée est très intelligente. Plus que moi sans doute. Je fais surtout confiance à ce que je ressens. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Erica se débrouillerait bien mieux que moi dans le monde de la politique éphémère de Snow. Mais jamais je ne lui laisserais prendre ma place. Erica doit rester au District Quatre, auprès de son fiancé, de son enfant à venir et de notre famille.

J'entend soudain une voix au loin. Une toute petite voix de toute petite fille. J'entend cette voix et j'oublie tout. Snow, Paraa, le Capitole, tout disparaît tandis que je me rue vers le sable. Elle est là. Mon ange est là.

Je la soulève dans mes bras dès qu'elle arrive à portée de moi.

- Filipa, Filipa !

Je répète son nom et elle gazouille. Ses yeux verts-bleu me fixent avec joie. Je la serre contre moi, heureux. Ma petite Filipa à moi. Mon ange. L'étendard de mon combat contre Snow. Ma soeur. Mon bonheur.

- Fin... Nick.

- Oh, Filipa ! C'est merveilleux Finnick, elle a dit ton nom !

Erica se tient à mon côté. Filipa est dans mes bras. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Finnick... il... est... z'o.

Je dépose ma petite soeur dans le sable. Elle s'assoit dans les vagues. Pour ses dix ans, elle est minuscule. Ses cheveux blonds sont presque plus longs qu'elle. Elle me sourit doucement. Je lui adresse un grand sourire sincère. Elle a dit que j'étais beau. C'est comme une déclaration d'amour.

Je l'embrasse sur le front. Et je constate avec tristesse qu'elle ne me regarde plus. Elle tape ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre, projetant de l'eau un peu partout. Ce serait un spectacle adorable si son regard n'était pas si vide.

- Elle nous écoute ?

- Non. Elle n'est plus là.

J'entend Erica soupirer. Je soulève à nouveau Filipa dans mes bras et Erica et moi nous éloignons vers le rivage. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque j'ai de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

- Il faut que tu te montres très prudent, Finnick. Si jamais tu faisais mal les choses, Snow pourrait s'en prendre au District Quatre. Il ne faut pas que...

- J'en ai conscience ! Erica, fais-moi confiance, j'ai besoin de ton soutien.

Ma soeur hoche la tête. Elle passe sa main dans les cheveux de Filipa, toujours absente.

- Filipa ne doit pas être la proie du Capitole. Je peux survivre au monde du Capitole et toi aussi. Elle, non. Elle n'a que nous pour la protéger. Papa et maman ne doivent pas savoir ce que tu fais.

- Je sais...

J'observe la visage du petit ange que je tiens dans mes bras. Elle continue de battre de mains, de ses minuscules mains. J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle m'adresse à nouveau son merveilleux sourire. J'aimerais tant qu'elle n'ait pas dit son premier mot si tard, qu'elle arrive enfin à parler, j'aimerais tant qu'elle me sourit en permanence. Malheureusement, Filipa est une petite fille malade.

- Je t'aime, Finnick. Tu vas y arriver. Un jour, grâce à toi, Snow sera déstabilisé. La base de son pouvoir s'effondrera et ce jour-là, quelqu'un sera là pour l'achever. Pour que plus jamais quiconque n'ai à subir les Hunger Games. Ce jour-là, on trouvera un moyen de soigner Filipa.

J'embrasse Erica sur la joue. Je souhaite vraiment que ces femmes à qui Snow me vend m'apportent la solution à tous mes problèmes. Je vais m'appliquer, les séduire, les conquérir, et elles me diront tout.

- Je retourne au Capitole dans deux jours. Pour je ne sais combien de temps encore. J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous de programmés.

Les yeux clairs d'Erica me dévisagent. La jalousie refait son apparition et je souris victorieusement en l'aspergeant d'eau. J'éclate de rire et Filipa gazouille, comme un oiseau, contre moi.

- Qui sont tes prochaines clientes ?

Je réfléchis un moment, le temps de m'en souvenir.

- Une certaine Maude Emmi et une certaine Effie Trinket.


	5. Maude Emmi

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers que j'utilise appartient, il faut bien le reconnaître, à Suzanne Collins.

Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en favoris qui m'encouragent énormément, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! J'ai l'impression que pas mal de personnes suivent cette fanfiction maintenant, ça me fait vraiment troop plaisir ! Encore merci à KatnissLJay qui me poussent à l'écrire, à Estellech pour ses adorables commentaires, à WoR qui s'étonne que Colinie résiste tant à Finnick, ainsi qu'à Pure Glow Black, Naivlys, Dedday-power et Aeringue qui suivent désormais ma fanfiction ! Sans oublier MisterCox ! Cela fait beaucoup de monde... :)

Deuxième note : Au prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien mais elle sera ici plus jeune ! En attendant, profitez-bien de ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'en ai besoin ! :D

Maude Emmi

Tailleur vert pomme, chapeau immense et rose, coiffure bizarroïde... Maude Emmi a tout l'air d'une habitante classique du Capitole. Son visage m'indique, si elle n'est pas retouchée, qu'elle doit avoir dans les cinquante ans. Elle est donc encore relativement bien entretenue - et je soupire de soulagement à cette pensée. J'ai remarqué avec ma première tortionnaire, Ama Kolvzki, que plus le temps passe et plus la mentalité folle s'imprègne dans le cerveau des habitants du Capitole. Une fois passée la soixantaine, ils ne sont que des débris rendus vivants par la chirurgie et leurs extravagances de plus en plus... extravagantes.

Maude Emmi semble posséder encore toute sa tête. Du moins c'est ce que je crois jusqu'au moment où elle se met à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle se méfiait de tout. Elle inspecte la porte d'entrée, surveille le plafond, semble ne rien détecter d'anormal de ce côté-là, et puis s'approche de moi. Je dois me retenir très fort de ne pas reculer.

- Tu es un beau garçon, Finnick Odair, dit-elle en m'observant attentivement.

Elle scrute mes cheveux, détaille mon torse, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle irait jusqu'à soulever mon caleçon - rouge aujourd'hui - pour vérifier que je ne lui cache rien. Est-ce de la perversité ? De la folie ? De la crainte ?

- Es-tu intelligent, beau Finnick ? demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, étonné.

- Tu es timide ? Je te fais peur ?

Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, pourquoi les habitants du Capitole sont-ils aussi bavards ?!

- Pas du tout, Maude. Rien ne me fait peur.

Je vois dans ses yeux passer quelque chose. Elle reprend immédiatement la parole, un sourire... retors aux lèvres. Son accent, celui du Capitole, s'élève dans les airs. Cet accent est insupportable.

- Vraiment, Finnick ? Pas même le Président Snow ?

Je laisse passer un silence, surpris. Elle me parle de Snow, c'est ce que je souhaite. Mais je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. C'est moi qui doit mener, discrètement, c'est moi qui doit poser les questions avec l'air d'un confident attendri. Ce n'est pas à elle de parler.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur du Président Snow ? C'est notre dirigeant.

Maude Emmi éclate de rire. Des fossettes se creusent dans ses joues tandis qu'elle rigole. J'ai ainsi la preuve qu'elle n'est pas retouchée, du moins pas du visage. Je remarque alors un angle étrange sur son nez. On le lui a cassé. Hors elle ne l'a pas fait réparer, effacer, comme le ferait tout habitant normal du Capitole.

Un voyant rouge s'allume dans ma tête. Elle va trop vite. Réfléchis, Finnick, réfléchis ! Je respire discrètement un bon coup. Il ne faut pas que cette femme me domine. J'ai malheureusement encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il faut vraiment qu'Erica me donne des leçons pour que j'apprenne à contrôler mes sentiments.

- Snow est-il vraiment un bon dirigeant ? Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, Finnick Odair, non ?

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire, Maude ?

Encore une fois, je vouvoie mes clientes. C'est un réflexe. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles le méritent mais... Je le fais quand même. Je ne dois jamais, jamais, leur déplaire. Et elles ont l'air d'aimer que je les vouvoie avec un grand sourire. Mais Maude Emmi s'en moque. Elle a décidé de me poser des questions, elles veut des réponses. Hors, c'est ce que je souhaite aussi. Des réponses.

- Crois-tu que nous sommes surveillés ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Qui est cette femme ?!

- Pourquoi serions-nous sous surveillance ?

- Parce que tu es un ancien gagnant, très cher Finnick. Et que certains gagnants ne se contentent pas de ce qu'ils ont. Certains gagnants sont très intelligents. Est-ce ton cas, Finnick ?

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui dire que ma soeur est bien plus maligne que moi. Et en croisant son regard, je m'en félicite. Elle souhaite en savoir plus sur moi. Cette femme est ici pour la même raison que moi : collecter des informations, découvrir des secrets, semer le doute.

- Je suis sans doute très intelligent, Maude, déclarais-je avec un peu d'arrogance. Après tout, j'ai remporté les Hunger Games contre vingt-trois autres tributs.

Dont la fille de mon District. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, le temps de lui rendre hommage. J'aimais bien Caroline. C'était une fille très gentille. Elle s'est fait massacrer dès le premier jour.

- Tutututu... Tu mens, Tribut du District Quatre.

Je rouvre les yeux avec colère. Comment m'a-t-elle appelé ?

- Oh, Finnick ! Tu es agaçant à la fin.

Elle... Maude n'a plus d'accent. Elle me regarde avec désolation et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Elle parait soudainement épuisée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Est-ce une technique pour me déstabiliser ?

- Poses-toi les bonnes questions, Finnick. S'il te plait, ajoute-elle.

C'est ce dernier point qui me pousse à m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je la scrute. Des cheveux chocolats, d'une couleur trop forte pour être naturelle, coiffés en une sorte de meringue. Des cernes bleues, très légères, difficilement visibles. Des yeux bruns, banals. Deux lèvres pulpeuses. Des traits un peu épaissis par l'âge. Tout son visage clame de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Elle détourne le regard. J'en profite pour détailler la chambre. Exceptionnellement, nous ne sommes pas dans la chambre dorée prêtée par Snow. C'est Maude qui a choisi le lieu de rendez-vous et qui m'a prévenu par téléphone au dernier moment. Nous sommes dans un hôtel très classe. Beaucoup de gens passent ici. Le hall d'entrée était bondé et j'ai failli déclencher une émeute.

Si je réfléchis à la manière d'Erica, je découvre que tout ceci est un stratagème pour me parler loin du Président Snow, ce sale serpent à l'odeur putride de roses. Son parfum est entêtant. Je déteste cet homme. L'important toutefois, pour le moment, c'est que Maude ai prit rendez-vous dans cette chambre pour me voir en toute discrétion, comme Erica lorsqu'elle s'éloignait dans les flots en faisant sembler de m'asperger.

Je la regarde, elle me regarde. Elle sent que j'ai compris.

- Mon véritable nom est Aude Imemm.

Aude Imemm, Maude Emmi. C'est un anagramme. Je trouve ça très ingénieux mais prendre un nom complètement différent aurait peut-être été préférable.

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous derrière un pseudonyme ?

Aude, il faut que je m'habitue à l'appeler ainsi, penche la tête. Elle est vraiment lasse de tout cela. Cette femme possède de lourds secrets, c'est évident.

- J'étais la domestique de la fratrie Snow. Pendant des années. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que j'en avais trop découvert. J'ai préféré prendre la fuite avant que Coriolanus ne devienne dangereux pour moi. Depuis, je suis en fuite.

Oh. Le choc de ses révélations m'assomme. Aude, cette femme qui ressemble à une habitante comme toutes les autres du Capitole, a été un jour la servante de notre Président.

Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

- Qu'avez-vous vu, Aude ?

Elle parait étonnée que je l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Les recommandations de ma soeur me reviennent immédiatement en esprit : je ne dois faire confiance à personne ici. Ni à Aude Imemm, ni à Maude Emmi. Pas plus qu'à la jolie et timide Colinie Paraa. Le Capitole n'est que mensonges, exagérations, réputations, usurpations. Tel est le monde dans lequel Snow m'a plongé. Malgré moi.

- Tu ne doutes plus de moi ?

Que répondre ? Que je ne peux lui accorder ma confiance ? Qu'elle parait sincère mais pourrait très bien être une comédienne embauchée par Snow ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Mais je ne peux pas non lui dire que je la crois. Quelle que soit ma réponse, je risque de tomber dans un piège.

- Je doute encore un peu, Aude. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour vous croire.

J'ai choisi l'honnêteté, aidé des conseils d'Erica. Des faits, du vrai, du pur, du dur ! Voilà ce que j'attend pour la croire. Je veux la vérité. Aude va-t-elle me mentir ?

Elle inspire un bon coup avant d'expirer bruyamment. Son regard est las, le mien est froid. Elle s'allonge sur le lit, habillée, et fixe le plafond. Je me retourne pour l'observer. Je n'arrive pas à cerner cette femme.

- Bien avant qu'il ne devienne Président, Coriolanus avait déjà des idées très tordues. Il aimait déjà le pouvoir. Il aimait aussi les femmes. Hors, Coriolanus était violent. Il aimait le corps des femmes et l'intelligence glaciale de sa mère, les autres n'étaient que des jouets entre ses mains. Un jour, il a fallu qu'il se marie. Il avait de nombreuses petites amies qui croyaient toutes être l'unique. Elles se trompaient complètement.

Comment croire Aude ? Même si tout ceci parait très vrai - cela correspond parfaitement au caractère de notre très cher Président - elle peut aussi bien l'avoir inventé. J'ai d'ailleurs failli ne pas reconnaître le prénom de Snow. Personne ne l'appelle Coriolanus. Jamais.

- Et puis l'impensable est arrivé. Alors qu'il était âgé de vingt-ans et qu'il allait se marier à une jeune femme choisie par sa mère, une de ses anciennes petites amies est venue le retrouver. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé.

On m'a dit que Snow était père. Je le sais. Je le sais mais cette idée me rebute. Lui, père d'un enfant innocent ? C'est inimaginable. Complètement fou. Autant que ce que fait Aude au moment où je m'interroge. Elle enlève le haut de son tailleur vert.

- Eh ! Que faites... Oh.

- Tiens.

Ingénieux. Très ingénieux. Je déplie les feuillets de papier qu'elle vient de me donner et qu'elle avait caché dans son tailleur. Personne hormis moi ne devait la déshabiller aujourd'hui. Elle est très intelligente.

- Sa petite amie, la mère de son premier enfant illégitime, s'appelait Kristina Korx. Quand il a vu l'enfant, Coriolanus a fait semblant d'être attendri. Je l'ai presque cru. Il l'a amené dans les bois pour une « promenade de retrouvailles entre amoureux ». Et il l'a étranglé. Sous mes yeux, moi qui les avais suivis. Il a traîné le corps très loin. Et puis il l'a enfoui dans la neige. C'était très loin de chez lui. Personne n'aurait pu faire le rapprochement.

- Il a fait de même avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes ? demandais-je en parcourant une page de journal.

Ces évènements remontaient à presque trente ans.

- Toutes. Elles ont toutes disparu de la même manière et au même endroit. Personne n'a jamais mené d'enquête. Et, comme par hasard, au même moment, le Chef des Pacificateurs venait habiter au Capitole et devenait immensément riche.

- Snow l'avait acheté ?

- C'est ce que j'ai supposé.

Je dévisage Aude. Toutes ces informations sont surprenantes. Et elles semblent confirmées par les pages nécrologies des journaux de l'époque. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- Qu'est devenu l'enfant ? demandai-je en me rappelant brusquement de ce « détail ».

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussit à le découvrir. Coriolanus l'a ramené chez lui, dans un premier temps. Il neigeait, j'essayais de me cacher derrière les sapins. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas me voir. J'étais morte sinon. Il a peut-être tué son propre enfant. Comme il avait tué la mère.

Je frissonne. Cette image est macabre. J'imagine une seconde Filipa entre les mains de ce monstre et je sens la peur et la rage monter en moi. Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserais ma soeur se faire torturer par Snow.

- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Pas grand-chose de plus... Snow a épousé Miranda Korx et...

- Il a épousé la soeur de Kristina ?!

Aude hoche la tête. Je vois tout un monde de douleur dans son regard. Elle ne veut pas parler de Kristina et Mirande Korx mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher. J'insiste doucement et elle finit par se reprendre.

- Il a épousé la soeur de Kristina, comme c'était prévu. Un an après le mariage, Miranda est morte en couches. Elle a donné naissance à un garçon. Le fils légitime de Snow.

- Ce fils qui s'est marié l'année dernière ?

Je me retiens de hurler de rage. Pour assurer le mariage de son fils, Snow nous a poussé dans la misère jusqu'au bout. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Les habitants de mon District ont passé des jours en mer pour ramener tout les produits marins qu'il désirait. Tout cela pour le mariage d'un parfait inconnu. Au prix de beaucoup de sacrifices, la mer étant souvent dangereuse dans notre District.

- Lui-même.

Je laisse passer un moment, le temps pour ma colère de redescendre.

- Quand avez-vous compris qu'il était temps pour vous de partir ?

Aude éclate de rire. C'est un rire sans joie, un rire jaune. Elle me regarde. Son regard est désabusé, triste.

- J'aurais du le fuir dès que je suis arrivée dans sa demeure.

- Mais quand exactement ?

- Après la mort de sa femme. Cela l'a rendu fou. Au même moment, l'ancien Président a commencé à avoir de grosses difficultés pour rester à la tête de Panem. Coriolanus avait commencé à viser son poste.

- Je vois... Savez-vous comment...

- Comment il est parvenu au pouvoir ? Absolument pas.

Je me raidis immédiatement. Elle vient de me mentir.

Allongée à demi-nue sur le lit, elle observe le plafond. Son visage est bouleversé.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

Elle se tait un long moment. Je la fixe. Elle ne m'attire absolument pas mais je ne tiens pas non plus à louper ce qui se passe sur son visage. C'est en la voyant tiquer que j'ai compris qu'elle me mentait.

- A notre Président... murmure-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. Que répondre à cela ?

- Je te demanderais bien de me déshabiller, Finnick, mais tu n'y tiens pas particulièrement et moi non plus. Tu es beau et jeune mais... Ce serait inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne la comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus rien brusquement.

- Je vais bientôt mourir, Finnick. Tel est le prix à payer lorsque l'on passe trop de temps à faire le ménage de la famille Snow.

_Le ménage de la famille Snow... _? Je me fige. Elle sourit doucement en voyant mes yeux écarquillés.

- Exactement. Je suis venu te dire tout ceci en toute honnêteté. Tu peux me croire, tout est vrai.

- Vous... Vous...

Je me lève en reculant. Elle se lève à son tour et se rhabille. Elle me sourit. Son sourire est inquiétant. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, pourquoi ne suis-je donc jamais armé lorsque je rend visite à mes clientes ?!

- Tu ne risques rien, Finnick. Je te dis juste ceci par vengeance personnelle.

Je déglutis violemment. Elle se rapproche de moi. Son regard, soudainement fou, me terrorise.

- Tu seras mon arme, comme j'ai été la sienne durant des années. Coriolanus ne risquait rien avec moi. C'était les autres, toutes ses femmes, qui prenaient des risques.

- Vous... Vous...

Elle éclate de rire. Quel spectacle pitoyable je dois lui offrir ! Mais je suis incapable de contrôler ma peur. Je viens de comprendre et je n'aime pas cela du tout.

- Oui Finnick, oui, chuchote-elle à mon oreille. Je l'aimais et j'ai fait le ménage pour lui.


	6. Effie Trinket

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, tout ceci est l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins, modifiée par mes soins !

Remerciements : Un grand merci à** KatnissLJay**, ça me fait chaud au coeur quand je vois tes reviews ! Hors de question que tu t'arrêtes, tu nous fais trop rire ! Merci à **Estellech**, à mon petit **Mister Cox**, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! J'ai hâte de voir ta review,** Feather**, quand tu arriveras à ce chapitre-là... Merci aussi à **PeetaPower** et tous ceux qui veulent voir Effie, elle est là ! Laissez-moi des reviews, j'aimerais connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre !

Note :** Ninoushka** : Dans ce chapitre, je reprend quelques éléments du chapitre précédent, cela t'aidera peut-être à comprendre ma dernière phrase.

Effie Trinket

Je patiente derrière le rideau en pensant. Hier, j'ai reçu la visite d'une très étrange femme. Son nom, lorsqu'on m'a indiqué quelle serait ma prochaine cliente, était Maude Emmi. Moins d'une heure après que nous soyons arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel où elle avait prit rendez-vous, j'ai découvert qu'elle s'appellait Aude Emimm. Pour être honnête, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette femme. J'aimerais tant qu'Erica soit là pour m'aider, ma soeur est un génie ! Contre elle, je n'aurais jamais remporté les Hunger Games.

Mais je dois faire avec ce que j'ai. Et je n'ai pas Erica sous la main pour me conseiller. C'est d'ailleurs une très bonne chose ; jamais, jamais, ma soeur ne doit venir au Capitole. Ma famille n'a rien à faire dans cette partie de Panem.

- FINNICK ! FINNICK ! scandent soudainement des voix derrière le rideau.

J'étouffe un sourire. Si j'ai remporté les Hunger Games, c'est grâce à tous mes sponsors. Mes sponsors, qui, je l'ai découvert après, étaient exclusivement féminins. J'ai déclenché des émeutes à partir du moment où j'ai été moissonné. Toutes les femmes du Capitole n'attendaient qu'une chose : que j'arrive dans le centre pour qu'elles puissent m'admirer en vrai. Mon mentor, Mags, l'avait très bien compris. Malheureusement pour moi, Snow aussi a remarqué l'engouement que je suscite chez les femmes. Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé au Capitole. A assouvir les désirs inavoués et tordus des Capitoliennes.

- FINNICK ! FINNICK ! répètent les voix.

Mes pensées s'égarent. Aude Emimm est-elle vraiment réelle ? Elle a parlé de faire de moi son arme. Elle a compris que je cherchais la vérité. M'a-t-elle fourni des informations utiles contre Snow ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est difficile à dire. J'ai passé ma nuit à lire les journaux qu'elle m'avait donné. Et, effectivement, on a retrouvé toutes sortes de femmes enterrées à une époque qui semble correspondre aux vingt-ans de Snow.

Je me secoue. J'effectue quelques étirements, je suis extrêmement tendu. Je passe mes mains derrière mon dos et je le fais craquer. Se faisant, je fais involontairement bouger le rideau, ce qui déclenche immédiatement une avalanche de cris. Je suis attendu. Un sourire très masculin étire mes lèvres. Je vais les faire languir encore un peu. Je balance légèrement le rideau rouge tout en réfléchissant.

Aude Emimm, réelle ou non, a dit qu'elle aimait notre Président. Qu'elle l'aimait véritablement. C'est la seule partie de son discours que je veux croire. Aussi bizarre que ce soit ! C'est vrai enfin, cette femme est amoureuse de notre Président, un homme cruel qui m'impose de me déshabiller pour le plaisir de parfaites inconnues et... Oh. Suis-je vraiment normal ? J'ai quelques copains aux idées tordues qui paieraient pour être à ma place. Je suis même sûr que certains auraient apprécié les tortures d'Ama Kolvzki.

J'inspire un bon coup. J'ai raison. C'est moi qui ai raison. Et Aude Emimm, Maude Emmi, peu importe son nom, est vraiment attachée à son Coriolanus. Je le sens. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le dire... Non, c'est évident, elle m'a dit la vérité à ce sujet. Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre de vrai ? Sans doute presque tout. Je décide de la croire tout en me promettant de tout faire pour vérifier cette partie.

Et puis je me lance. Je pousse le rideau et je cligne des yeux, un instant ébloui par la puissante lumière qui éclaire l'autre partie de la pièce. J'embrasse du regard toute la salle. Je vois des femmes, assises dans de confortables fauteuils, plutôt jeunes. Elles doivent avoir mon âge. Est-ce que cela doit me rassurer ? J'ai cru, hier à peine, qu'il fallait soixante ans avant que la folie du Capitole n'atteigne le cerveau de ses habitants. Et j'ai découvert, le jour même où je me faisais cette réflexion, que c'était complètement faux. Ces jeunes femmes peuvent être aussi dérangées qu'Ama Kolvzki ou Maude Emmi. Je dois me méfier tout le temps.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles...

Voix rauque, regard brûlant, je fais de mon mieux pour les séduire d'emblée. Aujourd'hui, je suis ce qu'on appelait dans l'ancien monde un strip-teeser. Notre cher Président Snow s'est fait un plaisir de m'expliquer ce terme et ce que j'allais devoir faire pour contenter ma cliente, Effie Trinket, accompagnée de ses amies.

- Finnick ! Finnick !

- Épouse-moi ! crie l'une d'entre elles.

Je ris doucement de sa proposition et avance vers elles. Je suis sur une sorte de plate-forme surélevée, je les domine. Leurs fauteuils sont disposés en V autour de moi. Devant, j'aperçois une barre de fer plantée sur mon estrade et grimpant jusqu'au plafond. Je grince des dents. Snow l'a vraiment fait. Ce sale serpent n'en a-t-il donc jamais assez de se moquer de moi ? Tout ceci le fait rire, j'en suis sûr. Je commence à être fatigué. Hors, tout ceci ne fait que commencer. Il n'est que vingt-deux heures. Je dois tenir jusqu'à minuit au moins.

Une musique d'ambiance se déclenche. J'affiche un grand sourire. Ce son me plait, il est entraînant, exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je ne dois pas me relâcher, je n'ai pas le droit, je suis ici pour séduire ces femmes. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais me mettre dans la peau de tous ces hommes qui rêvent, rêvent seulement, d'être à ma place, face à toutes ces femmes du Capitole, dont certaines qui, sous leur masque, sont belles. Ce soir, je ne dois penser qu'à ceci. Je dois montrer à Snow qu'il a tort de me craindre, que mes yeux brillent, que je le remercie de m'offrir cette chance d'être là ce soir.

Mensonges. La mentalité du Capitole commence à devenir mienne.

- Finnick, je t'aime !

Je tourne la tête à droite. Cinq femmes se tiennent assises là. Deux sont face à moi et cinq autres à ma gauche. Douze femmes ce soir rien que pour moi ?! Et Erica qui s'étonne que j'ai gagné les Hunger Games... Avec un public pareil, aussi hystérique, j'aurais pu être imbécile que j'aurais gagné.

- Vraiment, poupée ?

Ma remarque, que je juge idiote, la fait glousser. La femme qui vient de s'adresser à moi, sa voix perçant la musique, possède de longs cheveux d'un vert électrique, le même que celui qui orne ses yeux tout aussi verts. Une couleur porte-bonheur peut-être ? Son visage est gracieux, fin. Si elle était blonde ou brune, je la trouverais sans doute belle. Ce soir, je n'arrive qu'à me dire qu'elle est ridicule, comme toutes les femmes du Capitole. Quel dommage, vraiment. Mais je me contente de sourire, d'un sourire à la fois séducteur et distant. Elle glousse encore plus.

- Oh Finnick, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Tu es si... beau ! poursuivit-elle.

Je lui souris toujours. Je m'incline devant elle et ce geste la ravit. Ses copines se mettent à rire. Idiotes, imbéciles. Si vous saviez comme je vous méprise, toutes !

- Quel est votre nom, très chère beauté ?

Suis-je si habile dans mes phrases ? Mes mots contiennent-ils un sens qui m'échappe ? Pourrais-je dire n'importe quoi qu'elle continuerait à sourire ainsi ?

- Je m'appelle Algoualina. Et voici ma meilleure amie, Effie !

Algoualina ? Ce prénom, immédiatement, me fait penser aux algues que l'on trouve parfois sur le bord des plages, rejetées par la mer. Elles sont rares et très prisées par le Capitole qui nous oblige à aller les cueillir au fond de l'eau. En a-t-elle déjà vu ? Sans doute. Quelle drôle d'idée tout de même ! Je me retiens de soupirer et me montre au contraire très intéressé par ce qu'elle raconte. Même si son accent et son comportement m'horripile. La demoiselle à côté d'elle, celle qu'elle désigne d'un geste élégant, me plait plus. Des cheveux roses, coupés en un carré plongeant vers l'avant, une barrette violette dans sa chevelure et une robe de la même couleur, courte et... attirante.

Waaah. Faut-il que je me retienne de baver ? Son air à la fois ingénu et sexy fait boom dans mon ventre. Je me tend immédiatement, saisi. Bon sang, cette fille me plait ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'arrive pas à cacher ce sentiment, cette envie soudainement sexuelle qui vient d'apparaître sur mon visage, aux femmes qui me font face. Alors je balade mon regard, comme si chacune d'entre elles était à l'origine de cette sensation dans mon corps. Des mèches oranges, blondes, teintées de parme, des yeux grands, des oreilles de chats, des tailles fines et d'autres plus enveloppées. Effie Trinket est ma cliente et la plus belle de ce soir.

- Bonsoir Finnick Odair ! Pourriez-vous commencer s'il vous plait ? Nous avons un planning à respecter !

Je lui souris. Et, conformément à son souhait, je commence mon spectacle. Ce soir, je suis vêtu d'une tenue dorée imaginée par un grand couturier du Capitole ; enfin c'est ce que m'affirmait le papier joint au costume. Personnellement, ce n'est pas ce que je porterais pour aller faire griller du poisson sur la plage avec des copains - surtout que le poisson laisse des odeur sur les vêtements - mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on me demande ce soir. Je ne suis pas là pour faire griller autre chose que les neurones de ces dames pomponnées du Capitole.

- Attention mesdames...

Je chuchote. La lumière se tamise, l'ambiance devient plus intimiste. Chacune oublie sa voisine, elles ne voient plus que moi. Finnick Odair est là pour vous ce soir et il va vous en mettre pleins les yeux ! Préparez-vous, je commence ! Lentement, tout en bougeant en rythme sur la musique endiablée qui pulse toujours dans la salle, j'enlève mon haut, un chemise dorée. Je la laisse glisser au sol d'un geste que j'imagine gracieux.

- Il est... murmure Effie.

Beau ? Impressionnant ? Magnifique ? Vas-y Effie, je suis sûre que tu es une cochonne !

- Beaucoup... Trop lent. On ne sera jamais à l'heure pour...

Le reste de la phrase se perd. Je suis en état de choc. Toute mon excitation retombe. Comment ça je suis trop lent ?!

- FINNICK ! FINNICK ! crient à nouveau des femmes de l'autre côté de la scène. FINNICK !

Voilà qui me rassure, Effie Trinket est la seule à me trouver trop lent. A moins que ces femmes ne scandent mon nom pour me presser... ? Non, non ! Mon rythme va devenir le leur, je ne peux pas devenir le parfait strip-teaser du jour au lendemain ! Une fois de plus, tout en tournant sur moi-même, en me penchant en avant, en me déhanchant, en écoutant leurs cris fervents tandis que mes clientes admirent mes fesses, je maudis le Président Snow.

Boom, scrach ! Voilà mon pantalon arrangé d'un geste savant. Je me retrouve dans une espèce de caleçon très court et trop moulant. Mais surtout, dans un caleçon presque transparent. Derrière moi, les Capitoliennes se déchaînent, elles crient, s'exclament, commentent. J'entend des mots grossiers, certains me font réagir malgré moi. Ma réaction ne passe pas inaperçue, mes clientes hurlent. Je ne savais pas que des femmes pouvaient crier aussi fort. Au District Quatre, les femmes sont plus discrètes. Pas effacées, elles sont aussi actives que les hommes, elles participent à la pêche et à la récolte des fruits de mer comme les hommes, mais elles n'ont pas cette... folie. Les femmes du District Quatre ne sont pas celles du Capitole, et inversement. Je dois garder ceci à l'esprit.

Presque nu devant elles, je m'avance jusqu'à la barre de fer, et, lentement, j'entreprend de me frotter contre. Dans ma tête, je me trouve ridicule. Mais elles semblent s'imaginer à la place de la barre et l'une d'entre elles s'évanouit même. J'ai toujours su que j'étais beau et que cette beauté m'aiderait avec les femmes mais quand même... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de barre de fer dans l'arène ? J'aurais pu terrasser mes adversaires sans même devoir me battre !

Mes pensées s'égarent. Si je suis loin d'être aussi excité que mes clientes, je le suis quand même. Tout ceci est troublant, je dois sans cesse me rappeler d'où je suis. Les Capitoliennes qui m'entourent peuvent devenir dangereuses... Concentre-toi, Finnick !

Près du rideau, je vois Effie Trinket agiter un billet. De l'argent ? Je m'approche, hésitant. Oui, c'est bien de l'argent. Alors je ne réfléchis pas, je saute au bas de la scène, j'attrape son fauteuil et elle par la même occasion et je la hisse sur mon podium. Elles veulent du spectacle ? Elles vont en avoir ! Peuvent-elles s'imaginer à la place d'Effie ? Elles ont intérêt, je ne toucherais personne d'autre qu'elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je leur laisse croire avec mes regards insistants.

- Plus vite, Finnick ! Nous avons un...

J'embrasse Effie. Sa voix m'horripile. Elle est belle mais ferait mieux de se taire. Elle a le caractère des femmes du Capitole. Exigeante, horripilante. Qui m'a mis dans une telle galère ? Question idiote. Celui à qui j'en veux vraiment se nomme Snow et il est notre Président. Que puis-je faire contre cet homme ?

Collecter des secrets. Je ne dois pas oublier ma mission. Que penserait Filipa si elle me voyait là ? Sans doute rien, malheureusement, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle rirait peut-être en agitant ses mains. A moins qu'elle ne m'aime comme j'aime Erica et qu'elle ne fronce ses adorables sourcils blonds.

Je relâche les lèvres d'Effie en souriant. Sa réaction agrandit mon sourire. La tête légèrement renversée dans son fauteuil, les jambes écartées, elle montre sa culotte à tout le monde mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Ses sous-vêtements sont roses. Je glisse ma main le long de sa cuisse, remontant doucement vers sa robe, et, l'air de rien, je remet en place ses vêtements. Je l'embrasse ensuite à nouveau et je l'entend gémir contre ma bouche. Elle est toute à moi. Oublié, le planning !

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je m'amuse à embêter Effie. Je lui tourne autour, passe mes mains un peu partout, savoure ses gémissements, tout cela sous les regards enflammés, jaloux et torturés de mes autres clientes. Quand je ne suis pas sur le canapé d'Effie, je me déhanche près de la barre de fer, j'exacte quelques pirouettes à droite et à gauche, je fais de mon mieux pour les séduire. Et on peut dire que je commence à prendre de l'expérience puisque trois femmes sont évanouies lorsque minuit sonne. A ce moment-là, Effie semble sortir de son engouement. La fête est finie.

- Où partez-vous comment ça ?

Je suis curieux. Effie se rhabille en vitesse - elle a fini par enlever sa robe sous les exhortations de ses amies - et m'adresse un sourire hésitant.

- Ceci était un cadeau de la part de mes amies. Nous fêtons la fin de nos études et l'obtention de ma maîtrise d'agent.

- Ta maîtrise d'agent ?

- Oui, je veux devenir hôtesse. Nommer les tributs le jour de la Moisson, les escorter, m'occuper d'eux... Je rêve de faire ça depuis toute petite !

- C'est pour cela qu'Effie a une montre dans la tête, glisse une femme à la peau mate à côté de moi. Tic, tac !

La future hôtesse glousse.

- Et puis, quand on voit des tributs comme toi, Finnick... poursuit la femme. On ne peut que comprendre le désir d'Effie d'aller se perdre dans des Districts minables !

Elles éclatent toutes de rire. Nous sommes au pied de la scène. Je les observe, ébahi, tout en prenant la pose, toujours à moitié nu.

- J'aimerais bien te revoir, Effie, dis-je à mi-voix.

Silence. Et puis toutes les femmes autour de moi se mettent à nouveau à glousser.

- Mon petit Finnick, réplique la femme noire en s'appuyant sur moi, Effie n'est pas pour toi. Elle est beaucoup trop attachée à son cousin pour...

- Chuuut ! s'écrit immédiatement Effie.

Je rougis légèrement. J'espère que cela ne se voit pas dans le noir.

- N'est-ce pas de l'inceste, Effie ?

Quelques jeunes filles rigolent à nouveau. Qu'ai-je dit ?

- Mais c'est très courant au Capitole ! me répondent-elles. Il suffit juste que cela reste secret et c'est autorisé !

Oh.


	7. Proni Paraa

Disclaimer : Evidemment, toute cette série, Hunger Games, appartient à Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère !

Remerciements : A** Estellech**, qui me laisse toujours des commentaires adorables, à **MisterCox**, à **SpazzledPrincess**, à **LJay Odair**, notre nouvelle mariée, à **PeetaPower**, à **Ninoushka**, ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes ! A tous ceux qui me suivent, m'encouragent et me laissent des reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire, merci !

Note : Normalement, je devrais publier un chapitre tous les mercredi. A mercredi prochain donc ! :)

Proni Paraa

Je cours, j'évite une branche, je me prend les pieds dans une racine. Je m'écroule. Il est là, derrière moi. J'ai perdu mon arme dans ma course, je suis désarmé, que faire, comment m'en sortir ? Il est immense. C'est un carrière. Je ne peux rien contre lui. Je ne suis qu'un stupide garçon qui a le malheur d'être beau. C'est ce qu'il n'a cessé de me répéter depuis que je suis monté sur la scène lors des interviews et que j'ai fait rire tout le monde. Il le criait tout le temps. Chaque fois qu'il me croisait. Chaque fois qu'il a tué un tribut. Je l'entendais chantonner presque. Il était heureux et désormais je suis à sa merci. Je ne veux pas mourir. _Je ne veux pas !_

Je me réveille. J'étouffe sous mes draps, j'ai trop chaud. Je repousse la couette qui m'étrangle, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. Celui-là n'est pas un des pires mais il m'a surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à rêver de mes Hunger Games cette nuit. Je n'aime pas ces cauchemars qui me rappellent désagréablement ce que j'ai dû faire pour m'en sortir. J'ai tué, comme tout le monde. J'ai tué pour ne pas être tué, j'ai été l'arme du Capitole pour revoir mes soeurs, ma mère et mon père, mes amis et la mer. Je m'en veux terriblement. Ces gamins étaient comme moi.

Désormais, ils sont morts.

Je regarde la pendule au-dessus de ma chambre. Même si cela fait des mois que j'ai commencé à travailler pour notre cher et merveilleux Président, je n'ai pas dormi souvent dans la chambre qu'il m'a prêté. Je préfère retourner autant que possible dans le District Quatre. Hier soir, épuisé, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je baille un bon coup dans mon lit, je m'étire. Je balaie du regard ma chambre et constate que les serviteurs que Snow a mis à mon service ont fait le ménage. J'ai essayé de les en empêcher, rien n'y fait. Ils ont plus peur de Snow que de moi.

Le ménage, l'ordre, les draps beiges, les oreillers et le matelas en désordre, la lumière fluette qui traverse la fenêtre à moitié fermée... Détails insignifiants qui me rassurent. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce cauchemar. J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège. Mon subconscient essaye de m'avertir, ma conscience souhaite tout oublier, effacer ce mauvais rêve et prendre la journée du bon pied. Je me lève aussitôt et je chancele. Je suis trempé de sueur. J'ai du m'agiter dans mon sommeil. Rien d'étonnant après tout, j'ai souhaité échapper à... Non. Ne pas y penser. Je m'assoie un moment sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Le temps de me calmer. J'inspire un long moment.

Après une bonne douche - et m'être longtemps admiré dans le miroir, tentant d'oublier les vestiges de la nuit dernière - je sors dehors. Les rues du Capitole sont animées, je me cache le visage. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache où je vais. Je ferais la publicité vivante pour Snow plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je ne lui appartiens pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec la plus douce des créatures. Je tourne à droite, je pousse une porte, j'arrive dans un long couloir, je monte les escaliers. Enfin. Elle est là.

Elle chante et, depuis l'entrée de sa chambre, je me laisse emporter par sa voix. Colinie est un vrai régal. Un ange perdu dans le monde sinistre du Capitole. Elle a l'innocence de Filipa, l'intelligence d'Erica, une douceur qui lui est propre et une timidité si touchante. Elle est magique. Que fait-elle ici, dans ce monde horrible qu'est celui du Capitole ? Comment vit-elle là bas ? Comment fait-elle ? Je ne survis dans ce monde que lorsque je l'entend chanter.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t-elle soudainement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rend son sourire, enchanté. Je m'avance dans la chambre. Et je dépose un baiser sur sa bouche si rose. Si douce. Colinie affiche un air émerveillé qui me fait rire. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble et elle parait toujours aussi enchantée de ma présence. Ce premier mois est passé si vite. Grâce à Colinie, la vie au Capitole m'est plus douce. Notre relation est secrète, nous évitons les lieux publics, je me déguise, je goûte à la vie d'un habitant normal du Capitole. Je joue. Et je l'aime.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Un sourire, un remerciement. Un « je t'aime » inavoué qui flotte sur ses lèvres.

- Qui était ta cliente hier ?

Ce qui est agréable avec Colinie, c'est qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de faire mon « travail ». Elle sait que j'y suis obligé. Elle me comprend. Et si elle est jalouse, elle n'en dit jamais rien, elle se contente de me regarder avec ses yeux brillants et de m'embrasser un peu plus passionnément.

- Ama Kolvzki...

J'ai chuchoté. Je n'aime pas le nom de cette folle qui revient régulièrement me voir et me saigner. C'est pour cela que je me suis observé si longtemps dans le miroir ce matin. Parce qu'elle m'a saigné, une fois de plus.

Colinie grimace.

- Elle t'as appris quelque chose au moins ?

J'affiche un grand sourire victorieux. Ama Kolvzki est horrible. Horrible... mais bavarde.

- Elle a confirmé ce que je pensais sur Snow. Tu te rappelles de cette Maude Emmi et de ce qu'elle avait raconté à propos du passé de Snow ? Et bien il semblerait qu'elle avait raison. Ama Kolvzki me l'a confirmé. Snow avait bel et bien différentes conquêtes. Elle m'a avoué en faire partie, ce qui ne m'a vraiment pas étonné. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être de Snow qu'elle a hérité son goût du sang.

- Je n'aime pas cette femme... murmure Colinie.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu dois la revoir ?

- Je ne crois pas... Elle m'a paru bien épuisée aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'en a-t-elle plus pour bien longtemps.

Colinie hoche la tête. Avec sa permission, je m'assoie sur son lit. Elle vint immédiatement se coller contre moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. La mentalité du Capitole commence à devenir mienne, je l'avais déjà constaté. Cette mentalité me perturbe. Elle est dérangeante. Exubérante. Sadique. Folle.

- Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus qu'elle te touche.

Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres. Ainsi, Colinie est jalouse ?

- Ama Kolvzki n'est pas vraiment mon style, elle.

C'est ma manière à moi de dire que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment exprimer mes sentiments. Les seules filles que je connais et côtoie tous les jours sont Filipa et Erica. Elles savent très bien que je les aime et nous nous comprenons en un regard. Avec Colinie, c'est plus compliqué. C'est surtout très nouveau pour moi.

Erica n'est pas au courant pour Colinie et moi. Elle m'étranglerait si elle le savait.

- Mon père a encore reçu la visite de Snow ces derniers jours. Il m'a obligé à fermer le magasin plusieurs fois. Il travaille dans l'arrière-boutique, seul, dans le noir, je l'entend juste parler des fois au téléphone.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai rien dit à Erica pour Colinie, c'est que notre relation doit rester secrète. Et si je fais confiance à la jeune fille blonde blottie dans mes bras, ce n'est pas le cas d'Erica. Dans la tête de ma soeur, Colinie est une Capitolienne, peu importe ses opinions personnelles.

- Aujourd'hui encore, il m'a dit de ne pas le déranger. Il travaille. Avec des plantes très bizarres...

- Comment avez-vous les plantes nécessaires à vos produits de cosmétiques ?

En un mois, j'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup sur Colinie. Passés les premiers moments un peu tendus, elle a fini par se détendre. C'est une jeune fille intelligente, peu sûre d'elle, agréable, souvent de bonne humeur mais trop timide pour rire en public.

- Oh mais c'est très simple, nous avons un jardin !

En voyant ma mine étonnée, elle rigole.

- Si si, nous avons un jardin. Il est derrière la maison, on y accède par l'arrière-boutique, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais vu. Il est assez grand et c'est lui qui nous fournit toutes nos plantes.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais visité ta maison... D'habitude, tu me fais passer par les toits !

Ma remarque, exprimée sur un ton un peu boudeur, la fait rire.

- En même temps, dit-elle en reprenant mon expression, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas Finnick Odair, l'homme le plus sexy de Panem, et comme si notre relation n'était pas secrète, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui adresse un grand sourire.

- L'homme le plus sexy de Panem, hein ?

Elle rougit. Je souris comme un idiot. Par le filet de pêche de... Non, ce n'est pas ça l'expression originale. Par le bateau de... Non plus. Par... Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, cette fille m'embrouille l'esprit !

- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

- Oui oui, à l'instant même ! Tu as aussi ajouté que tu aimais mes épaules carrées, mes bras musclés, mes yeux clairs et ma peau bronzée. Sans oublier mes fesses rebondies !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'écrit-elle. Mais je l'ai pensé très fort...

J'éclate de rire, ravi. Je la prend dans mes bras et bascule sur le lit avec elle. Pendant un moment, je ne pense plus qu'à rire. J'oublie qui je suis, où je suis, je ne pense plus qu'à la Capitolienne perdue dans mes bras.

Je ne pense qu'à elle. Jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

- Colinie, j'ai besoin de...

Son père.

- Colinie ! rugit-il.

Et puis il s'interrompt et dévisage le jeune homme qui se trouve allongé au-dessus de sa fille, moi.

- Colinie !

Nous sommes figés, immobiles. Habillés, fort heureusement.

- Je...

Sur son visage passe plusieurs émotions qui me surprennent. De l'inquiétude, de l'admiration, de la satisfaction, et une peur très intense quoiqu'habilement dissimulée derrière le reste.

- Père, dit Colinie très rapidement en me repoussant, voici...

- Finnick Odair, n'est-ce pas ? demande l'homme en s'avançant vers moi.

La jeune fille m'adresse un regard désolé, je lui souris en tendant la main à Proni Paraa, le père de ma petite amie, et sans doute le fournisseur de notre Président en poisons.

- Enchanté, je suis bel et bien Finnick Odair.

- Bel surtout ! réplique l'homme avec un rire gras en me serrant la main. J'ai suivi attentivement vos jeux, vous étiez très impressionnant. Et ce carrière-là, qui vous a poursuivi jusqu'au bout... Vraiment, belle année !

Je lui souris. Je suis devenu très doué dans l'art de mentir aux habitants du Capitole, dès le moment où mon nom a été tiré lors de la Moisson. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je peux être fier de moi : je n'ai même pas frémi à l'évocation de mes jeux.

- Merci, dis-je simplement.

Lorsqu'il lâche ma main, qu'il serrait machinalement, je me rend compte que sa paume est moite. Cet homme a peur. De qui ? De moi ? Je suis Finnick Odair après tout, un Vainqueur des Hunger Games, et il m'a déjà vu tué. Il sait de quoi je suis capable. Il a peut-être raison d'avoir peur, après tout. Sauf que je ne suis pas convaincu. D'une certaine façon, je sens que cet homme n'a pas peur de moi en moi-même. Pas de mes exploits en tout cas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où me vient cette certitude mais j'en suis convaincu.

- Père ! s'exclame soudainement Colinie, nous rappelant à tous les deux sa présence. Et si on faisait visiter à Finnick la boutique ?

Bonne idée Colinie, très bonne idée. Cette fille est vraiment des plus intelligentes.

- Je... Et pourquoi pas ? Oui, faisons donc visiter notre modeste boutique à ce cher Finnick ! Cela vous plairait-il ?

Ce qui m'étonnera toujours avec les Capitoliens, c'est leur manie de ne pas poser la bonne question. Ici, il devrait plutôt me demander ce que je fais dans la chambre de sa fille, pas si je veux visiter sa maison.

- J'en serais ravi, Proni.

Malgré mon ton légèrement froid, Proni Paraa ne s'offusque pas. Il descend le premier les escaliers et je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner. Cet homme doit avoir dans les quarante ans, il est brun, légèrement dégarni sur le dessus, et sous ses couches de parfums, il pue la peur.

Colinie m'adresse un clin d'oeil avant de passer devant moi. Elle me laisse le soin de rester derrière elle. Alors, au lieu de me méfier, j'admire le balancement de ses hanches.

- C'est par là, m'indique le père de Colinie une fois en bas.

Je le suis sans poser de questions, affichant un air intéressé sur mon visage. Leur magasin est assez grand, lumineux. Il ressemble un peu à l'unique pharmacie du District Quatre, en moins piteux et tout aussi coûteux. Des tas de crèmes s'alignent sur des étagères lumineuses portant de bizarres inscriptions. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en repensant au nettoyage intensif que me font subir mes préparateurs physiques chaque fois qu'ils me voient. C'est sans doute ici qu'ils trouvent leur matériel.

Je me balade parmi les rayons, le père de Colinie m'abreuve d'informations inutiles pour un non-inité - mais surtout non-intéressé - comme moi. J'effleure la main de Colinie, discrètement, quand il s'éloigne derrière sa caisse. Aucun client aujourd'hui, la boutique est fermée.

- Ça te plait ? demande Colinie.

Je répond immédiatement que oui, que c'est passionnant, qu'ils ont l'air de beaucoup travailler pour obtenir tant de produits, je flatte autant le père que la fille. Colinie parait ravie. Il est prévu qu'elle reprenne la boutique, cette idée n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

- Faisons-lui visiter l'endroit où tout se prépare en secret ! s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Comme elle s'éloigne vers d'autres escaliers, je suis le seul à voir l'expression sur le visage de Proni. Visiblement, il a mal interprété l'expression de Colinie. Il cache des choses.

- Bien sûr... dit-il juste, se ressaisissant immédiatement.

Et il nous entraîne vers l'arrière-boutique, un lieu tout aussi lumineux mais plus restreint. Peuplé de senteurs et de couleurs. De potions qui mijotent, qui cuisent ou refroidissent à l'air libre. De feuilles et de fleurs découpées, prêtes à être ajoutées à je-ne-sais quel mélange.

Les odeurs surtout sont enivrantes. Elles sont riches. Puissantes. Dans un coin de la salle, une table un peu à part attire mon attention. Là-bas, on trouve des baies au lieu de feuilles disposées sur la table.

L'homme continue à me parler de son travail, je l'écoute avec plus d'attention. Mais il ne parle pas de poisons. Il est prudent. Et puis, pourquoi m'en parlerait-il ? Il est censé ne vendre que des cosmétiques. J'essaye de m'approcher de cette table qui a attiré mon attention mais Proni m'en éloigne. Je suis convaincu qu'il crée des poisons pour Snow. C'est sûr !

- Et le jardin, maintenant !

Nous passons une porte. Et nous sommes dehors. Tout en étant dedans. En réalité, le jardin des Paraa est entouré de hauts murs. Au-dessus, ils ont placé une grande vitre, sans doute pour tenir au chaud les plantes. L'endroit, tout en étant à moitié artificiel, est magnifique. Il y règne une agréable chaleur, des arbres poussent dans tous les sens, des fleurs fleurissent par centaines, les couleurs sont incroyables. Nous n'avons pas toute cette végétation au District Quatre. Et, pour une fois, je regrette qu'on ne trouve pas ceci chez nous. C'est une grande première !

J'admire les plantes, Colinie m'explique les propriétés de la serre. Je l'écoute attentivement, c'est passionnant. Il faudra que je l'amène à la mer un jour, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait voir les algues et les vagues. Je finis par la prendre par la taille, son père est parti un peu plus loin. Nous nous baladons tous les deux, comme ça, en amoureux. Paisiblement.

Et c'est là qu'il apparait. Perdu dans un dédale de roses. Snow.

Son regard se fixe sur moi. Il me sourit. Je m'accroche aussitôt à la taille de Colinie, la peur se saisit de mes tripes. Proni, Colinie et moi, nous sommes ses proies.

- Mais que vois-je là ? C'est Finnick Odair en personne ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Et la si belle Colinie... Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle ?

Colinie lui répond du bout des lèvres, poliment. Snow nous sourit toujours. Je n'aime pas son sourire. Ah, si je pouvais le lui arracher ! Et ses yeux aussi, ses horribles yeux qui me font peur.

Il porte une rose blanche à son nez, respire son parfum.

- Quelle agréable surprise... Je vous souhaite de profiter de votre temps, jeunes gens. Le temps passe si vite, quand on est à deux, et il nous arrache si vite ceux que nous aimons !

Je me fige. Et puis j'attrape Colinie par la main et je sors de cette serre maudite en courant.


	8. Melissa Paraa

Disclaimer : Evidemment, on le sait tous, Hunger Games est la propriété de Suzanne Collins !

Remerciements : à **LJay Odair**, à **Estellech**, à **Mister Cox**, à **WoR** si elle passe un jour sur cette fanfiction, à **Ninoushka**, à **Tessynette-chérie**, à **MlleCharlène**, à **PeetaPower** (et vive les compliments entre auteurs !), à **Naivlys**, à tous ceux qui m'encouragent !

Melissa Paraa

Fuir. Je dois fuir. L'entraîner loin de là, m'éloigner de cet homme, fuir. Partir très loin, m'envoler, me noyer, prendre un voilier, que sais-je ?! Je veux juste partir. Disparaître. Tuer cet homme avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal. Avant que la peur qui s'est soudainement emparée de moi ne me ronge en entier. Avant que cet homme ne nous rattrape et nous torture. Avant qu'elle ne me soit brutalement arrachée. Fuir.

_Le temps passe si vite, quand on est à deux, et il nous arrache si vite ceux que nous aimons !_

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. C'est elle qui me pousse à courir, à trébucher, à entraîner Colinie avec moi, à renverser des tables dans l'arrière-boutique, à m'échapper. Je remonte les escaliers, je tombe une fois de plus, où est passé le grand champion ?

Disparu. La peur l'a mangé.

- Fi... Finnick ! souffle une voix essoufflée derrière moi. Finnick, arrêtes-toi !

Je stoppe brutalement. Colinie me rentre dans le dos, étonnée. Je me retourne immédiatement et je la serre dans mes bras, très fort, comme si j'allais la perdre à tout jamais. Que je suis débile. Idiot ! Imbécile ! Crétin ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé cette fille m'approcher ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ses sentiments ?! Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon coin. C'était... C'était stupide de ma part.

Pourquoi mon nom a-t-il été tiré au sort ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais jamais rien demandé. Était-ce le prix à payer pour être beau ? Je voudrais être moche. Et mort. N'avoir jamais existé. N'avoir jamais connu la douceur de Colinie. Ne l'avoir jamais entraîné là-dedans. N'avoir jamais gagné les Jeux. Etre mort. Tant pis. Etre mort, c'est être mort, c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus calme que d'être vivant. Tellement plus reposant. Plus de responsabilités. Plus de questions.

Je voudrais n'avoir jamais existé.

- Finnick... Finnick... Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

Je secoue la tête. Colinie, Colinie, ne comprends-tu pas ? J'ai signé ta perte.

- Finnick, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Dis-le moi !

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Comment t'expliquer que tu... Tu...

Je me met à pleurer. Je pleure comme un enfant. Un enfant innocent ? Non, évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est bien simple : je n'ai jamais été innocent ! J'ai tué ! Je suis un monstre ! L'arme de Snow et du Capitole. Leur trophée. Finnick, le beau Finnick, souillé de sang et de... Finnick Odair ? Un monstre, certes, mais si beau !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet, Colinie...

Elle m'enlace. Ses bras me serrent fort. Elle place ma tête dans son cou, elle me laisse pleurer autant que je veux. J'entend des mots rassurants, des mots que je ne comprend point. Je la laisse faire. C'est elle qui est innocente. C'est elle qui, à cause de moi...

- Tu n'es pas un jouet. Tu ne seras jamais un jouet.

Elle chuchote, tout doucement :

- Snow a essayé de se servir de toi, il pensait te briser, tu n'as jamais été aussi fort. Tu es fort, Finnick. Tu peux t'en sortir.

Je secoue la tête. Non. Non. Je ne suis plus bon à rien.

- Je t'aime, Finnick.

Mon regard croise ses yeux. Je la fixe avec étonnement. Comment peut-elle m'aimer ? Elle devrait me repousser. Me haïr. Me mépriser.

- Je t'aime, Finnick.

Elle me regarde, me sourit.

- Sèches-tes larmes, mon coeur, s'il te plait.

Ses mots m'arrachent un sourire.

- On dirait ma mère s'adressant à mon père.

Les mots sortent laborieusement. Et pourtant, en une seconde, elle a éclairé mon humeur. Je ne veux plus fuir. Au contraire. Je veux rester à tout jamais dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas affronter le monde extérieur. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, une victime. Je n'ai jamais demandé à naître dans ce monde trop cruel.

- Alors tes parents s'aiment vraiment, tu as de la chance.

Je lui souris. Et, d'un mouvement, je la soulève dans mes bras. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappe, je l'embrasse.

- Comme une princesse, ma petite Capitolienne.

Je monte les marches en la portant, je ne regarde pas où je met les pieds, trop occupé à l'observer. Je vois dans ses yeux bleus quelque chose passer. Quelque chose de très fort, d'émouvant. Une promesse ? Oui, c'est ça. Une offre, une proposition, un cadeau.

Je la dépose sur le lit et je me tiens debout face à elle.

- Juste une fois, Finnick. Juste une fois, soit à moi.

- Colinie, tu es encore...

- Une fois, Finnick. J'en ai envie.

- Tu...

- Je te veux, Finnick. Maintenant. A moi. Tout entier. S'il te plait...

Je lui souris, hésitant. Et puis quand je vois qu'elle enlève sa robe, la bête en moi se réveille. J'ai faim. Cette fille est à moi. Personne n'a le droit de me l'arracher, ni Snow, ni Proni Paraa, ni personne ! Colinie sera mienne, bientôt, et personne ne pourra effacer cela.

J'admire ses sous-vêtements noirs qui rehaussent sa taille et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds cascadent autour de son corps presque nu. Sa peau est douce lorsque je m'allonge sur elle, débarrassé de mes vêtements, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon doré. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, ils parcourent mon torse, effleurent mes lèvres, me découvrent. Je suis hypnotisé par son regard. L'innocente Colinie a laissé place à une jeune fille sûre d'elle, désireuse, ardente. Désirée.

Je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont exquises. Ses mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux, dans mon cou, descendent le long de ma colonne, effleurent mes fesses, remontent sur mon torse, jouent, s'esquivent lorsque je veux les saisir, reviennent à l'attaque. Je ferme les yeux, envahi de chaleur. Je m'empare de ses mains, dépose un baiser dessus, les libère. Colinie nous renverse, elle me monte dessus, ses cheveux tissent un rideau autour de nous. J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est belle.

- Je...

Est-ce que je peux le dire ? Aurais-je le courage de prononcer ces mots ? Pourront-ils nous sauver ?

- Je...

- Je t'aime.

Je souris, doucement, un peu désabusé. Elle est bien plus forte que moi, bien plus sûre de ses sentiments.

- Je...

Trois mots. Minuscules. Si durs à prononcer. Si forts dans sa bouche. Si hésitants dans la mienne.

- Je...

Si je les dis, qu'est-ce qui changera ? Serons-nous plus unis ? Nous en sortirons-nous ensemble ?

_Non. _La pluie qui tombe sur mon visage me le prouve. J'ai prononcé ces mots. Ils n'ont rien changé. Elle a sourit, ma belle Colinie, elle a sourit, et elle n'est désormais plus qu'un fantôme. Morte. Disparue. A jamais.

- A ma fille, ma fille unique.

Une voix d'homme qui traverse le silence. Une voix de femme qui le suit. Des pleurs. Des parapluies noirs. Un enterrement.

- Je t'aime...

A quoi bon les répéter ? Ils ne nous ont pas protégés. Un accident. C'est ce qu'ils disent. Un empoissonnement, oui ! Ils l'ont assassiné !

- Merci d'être venu, Finnick. Elle vous aimait beaucoup.

La mère de Colinie. Melissa Paraa. Deux grands yeux bleus qui me rappellent cruellement ceux de celle que j'aime. Que j'aimais ?

- Vous comptiez beaucoup pour elle. Je... Je...

Elle s'écroule dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi. Amorphe.

- Ma fille, ma fille ! Mon bébé !

Elle sanglote. Pleure, pleure, ça ne la fera pas revenir. Elle est morte, ton bébé. Elle nous a quitté. Elle m'a abandonné. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais chanter. Je ne croiserais plus jamais son regard azur. Elle est morte, ma Colinie. Si innocente. C'est ma faute ! Bordel ! C'est à cause de moi !

Aucune larme ne s'échappe de mes yeux. Je suis trop vide. J'ai déjà trop pleuré. Je l'ai déjà trop pleuré, cette fille blonde qui me souriait timidement lors de notre rencontre, cette vierge magnifique et effarouchée, cette jeune femme abandonnée dans un monde trop coloré pour elle.

- Melissa, allons-y. Ils... Allons-y, Melissa.

La mère de Colinie s'accroche à moi. Elle refuse de partir avec son mari. Ce dernier m'observe, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Ils ont l'air véritablement tristes. A leur manière, leur manière excentrique, ils l'aimaient véritablement.

- Merci d'être venu, jeune homme. Elle...

Proni Paraa se détourne. Je vois ses épaules se secouer. Sa femme pleure toujours dans mes bras. Elle va mouiller mon costume. Pff... Il pleut. Il pleut, imbécile ! Elle ne me tâchera pas, je ne risque rien, et qu'importe mes fringues !? Colinie est morte, je n'ai rien à faire du reste ! Elle est morte, bordel !

- Ma fille, mon bébé...

Melissa relève la tête. Elle me regarde.

- Était-elle... Était-elle toujours... ?

Je ne suis même pas surpris. Colinie est morte, sa mère me demande si elle était vierge. Je ne suis même pas surpris. Et c'est pour ça que je mens.

- Non, elle ne l'était plus.

Elle l'était toujours, pourtant. Elle l'était toujours puisque le jour où j'ai croisé Snow en sa compagnie, j'ai pris la fuite. Seul. Je l'ai abandonné. Incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'ai pris la fuite. Je me suis levé, me suis rhabillé, et, en descendant les escaliers, j'ai prononcé ces trois mots sans me retourner.

Et la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle, pour tenter un tant soit peu de me racheter, c'est mentir. Pitoyable. Je suis pathétique.

Pathétique. Désespéré. Abandonné.

Retour à la case départ.

- Me voilà rassurée... Merci pour tout, Finnick Odair.

Melissa est sincère. Je ne parviens pas à sourire.

- C'est si malheureux... Nous allons fermer notre boutique. Finis, les produits de cosmétiques. Nous allons nous reconvertir dans...

- Quoi ?!

Proni Paraa. Qui d'autre pourrait s'exclamer ainsi ? Alors qu'il ne fait pas chaud, il transpire abondamment. Je vois des gouttes sur son front. Il est pourtant bien protégé par son parapluie. Son costume noir laisse transparaître des tâches. Il a peur.

- Melissa, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ?! Notre fille est morte parce que tu faisais de mauvaises expériences ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Proni !

Dispute de couple. Affligeant. Je voudrais partir, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis si las... Colinie, où es-tu ? Chante encore un peu pour moi, ne me laisse pas dans ce monde si noir, je n'aime pas les parapluies, viens avec moi au District Quatre, il fait chaud là-bas. Viens avec moi Colinie, ne me laisse pas...

Une gifle. Melissa se perd dans mes bras, une main portée à sa joue. Proni la dévisage avec de la haine et de la peur dans son regard fuyant.

- Je suis loin d'être un incapable, Melissa. J'avais appris les ficelles du métier à Colinie, malgré le fait que ce ne soit même pas ma fille, et elle était douée. Et mes mauvaises expériences, comme tu les appelles, sont celles qui nous maintiennent dans la haute société depuis des années ! Sans elles, Snow ne se débarrasserait pas si facilement de ses adversaires ! Je suis un maître en herbes et poisons !

La mère de Colinie tombe au sol. Je la laisse m'échapper des bras. Colinie... Colinie n'était pas la fille de Proni ?

- Tu... Tu es un monstre, Proni ! s'écrie depuis le sol Melissa. Ma fille, ma fille, mon bébé...

- Un monstre et un assassin !

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je le dise. Que je la venge.

- Votre fille est morte à cause de vous ! C'est de votre faute !

Proni me dévisage. Et puis il prend la fuite, il part en courant vers le taxi qui l'attend. Je reste là, dans ce cimetière où nous ne sommes plus que trois, un jeune homme abandonné, une mère éplorée et un fantôme translucide, à consoler une femme que je vois pour la première fois.

Colinie, je t'aime. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ai-je fuis ? C'est ma faute, Colinie, c'est ma faute...

Je referme mes bras sur la mère de Colinie, Melissa s'accroche à moi, nous pleurons tous les deux. Et tout en serrant cette femme dans mes bras, tout en pleurant la première fille que j'ai jamais aimé, je songe que bientôt, Melissa Paraa assistera à un autre enterrement.


	9. Caroline Odair

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, cet univers est la propriété de Suzanne Collins revisité à ma façon.

Remerciements : Oh, vous savez que je les aime vos reviews ? Désolée à ma **Tessy-Chou**-chérie, je ne voulais pas jouer avec tes neurones... Quoique, c'était un peu le but en fait... Merci à la débordée** Estellech** qui prend quand même la peine de me lire, à** Dedday-Power** qui me suit partout (ouaiiis !), à **PeetaPower** et ses commentaires toujours positifs, à** Naivlys** qui attend la suite et m'encourage à poster, à **MisterCox **et à** Ljay Odair** évidemment ! Voici la suite tant attendue, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! A mercredi prochain ! ;)

Caroline Odair

Des flashs qui m'envahissent. Une armée de parapluies noirs tenus par des hommes et des femmes aux cheveux criards et au visage vide. Des macchabées qui rampent vers moi, qui m'attrapent et me déchiquètent entre leurs longs doigts acérés. Un fantôme qui ricane et m'accuse. Une haute silhouette vêtue d'un manteau blanc en hermine qui me parle doucement, d'une voix glaciale, et qui m'accuse d'être un assassin. Un meurtrier qui en pousse un autre dans la mer, moi qui me noit dans un océan de sang où flottent des milliers de yeux bleus.

Je ne peux que sangloter. Perdu dans les bras de ma mère, je m'abandonne à toute ma tristesse.

Colinie, Colinie, Colinie, Colinie... Où es-tu partie ?

- Maman...

Je sanglote misérablement. Qui suis-je ? Personne. Qui ai-je pu être un jour ? Un héros ? Un meurtrier plutôt. Moi-même je ne voudrais pas de moi. Je suis misérable. Inutile. Irrécupérable. Imbécile. Ingrat. Je suis horrible. A vouloir jouer avec le feu, je suis tombé amoureux de la belle colombe qui a disparu, emportée par le diable et ses poisons. Je ne la reverrais jamais. Je ne la méritais pas.

- Chuuut, chuuut mon bébé. Calme-toi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Finnick. Parle-moi.

Je songe en regardant le visage bouleversé de ma mère qu'elle ne m'a jamais serré ainsi contre elle. C'est la première fois que je me laisse aller. Jamais, avant ou après mes Jeux, je ne me suis autorisé à pleurer. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je devais être fort et jouer mon rôle. Je comprend trop tard qu'aimer Colinie ne pouvait que m'apporter - lui apporter - des ennuis. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du le savoir.

- Maman...

Je chuchote. Je pleure. Je m'effondre en larmes, je ne suis plus moi-même. Le gagnant des 65ème Hunger Games laisse place à un jeune homme bouleversé de perdre sa première petite amie. Si brutalement. Si fatalement. Ce n'est pas une simple rupture, ce n'est pas un au revoir, ce n'est qu'un adieu.

- Elle... Oh, maman...

Comment dire tout ceci à ma mère ? Comment lui expliquer ? Oh, maman. Je l'aimais tant ! J'aimerais te le dire. Et toi aussi je t'aime, maman. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour notre famille. Tu nous aimes. Tu ne nous le dis jamais mais je le sens dans l'étreinte de tes bras, dans le tremblement de tes lèvres, dans toutes ces larmes qui dégoulinent de tes yeux éperdus. Tu nous aimes, maman. Tu nous aimes vraiment, tu es notre mère à tous les trois, Filipa, Erica et moi. Filipa est merveilleuse, Erica intelligente, et moi je suis un imbécile. Je vous met tous en danger pour quelques instants de bonheur avec une fille.

Un imbécile ingrat qui ne mérite pas tes larmes, voilà ce que je suis.

- Pardonne-moi, maman.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Finnick ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux tout en restant dans les bras de ma mère. Je prend son visage blême entre mes mains. Où est-passée sa jeunesse, son éternelle fossette, que viennent faire là des rides ? Ma mère est loin d'être vieille, elle a encore beaucoup de belles années devant elle. Elle a eu trois enfants, certes, mais rien qui ne justifie ces rides prématurées. Que se passe-t-il ?

- De quoi as-tu peur, maman ?

La question s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne comprend pas.

- Elle a peur pour toi, évidemment !

La voix claque, sèche, impériale. Erica. Je me retourne lentement en me dégageant de l'étreinte maternelle. Debout à l'entrée de la chambre, Erica me toise. Ses yeux d'ordinaire magnifiques sont fermés, froids. Glacials même. Ils me dévisagent durement. C'est presque de la haine qui brûle dedans. Une haine meurtrière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aime changent-ils brusquement ? Je...

- Viens là.

Erica m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne avec elle. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers ma mère.

- Je t'aime !

Notre cri simultané m'arrache un sourire. Avant qu'Erica ne m'arrache le bras pour que je la suive. Ma soeur est furieuse. Ses cheveux volent dans les airs et balaient mon visage. Elle les repousse avec rage. Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? Je ne comprend rien. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse, je veux juste que ma mère et Colinie me pardonnent, je veux juste que ces femmes adorables me serrent contre elles. Je ne veux plus de l'amour de ma soeur. A en croire son visage fermé, cela tombe bien, elle n'a plus d'amour à me donner. Pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi Erica ? Pourquoi elle aussi ?

- Erica, où m'amènes-tu ?

- Tais-toi imbécile. Allons prendre l'air. Un bain glacé te fera du bien !

Ses phrases sonnent bizarres. Je me souviens, comme dans un brouillard, du temps où Erica et moi nagions dans la mer, seuls au monde, heureux, tranquilles. Loin de tous ces problèmes qui sont désormais mon quotidien. Nous traversons la moitié du District Quatre. Erica semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je la suis, l'esprit ailleurs. Je suis amorphe. Des milliers de pensées m'assaillent, je les repousse toutes. Partez ! Laissez-moi dans ma douleur. J'ai perdu une personne chère à mon coeur, laissez-moi faire mon deuil en paix. Laissez-moi. Elle était la seule à me comprendre !

- Rentre dans l'eau.

La vision de la mer m'achève. Colinie, je me rappelle de tes sourires. De ta voix. Du velouté de ta peau. De la saveur de tes lèvres. Du parfum de ton corps. De tes mots lancés en l'air et que j'avais attrapé, de ton envie de quitter le Capitole. De tes silences aussi, lorsque tu m'observais. Je me souviens clairement de cette semi-promesse que nous avons fait. Tu n'étais pas pour le Capitole, tu n'étais pas comme eux, tu étais une fille du District, une fille qui aurait aimé partir à la conquête des océans. Nous le savions tous les deux et peut-être aurions-nous pu changer les choses, ensemble. Peut-être... Peut-être... Peut-être t'aurais-je épousé sur les plages de sable fin, peut-être, pour la première fois, aurais-je goûté ton corps sur un voilier ? Tant de rêves que Snow nous a volé !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais ça ?

Je suis dans la mer jusqu'aux genoux. Erica me parle depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à écouter ce qu'elle dit. Elle parait si loin ! Sa rage l'a quitté. Elle est désabusée, perdue, inquiète. Qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle s'inquiète ainsi ! Elle est touchante. Je n'arrive pas à lui sourire pourtant. Je n'arrive à rien. Mes pensées s'écoulent dans la mer et se mélangent aux flots si bleus. Adieu, Finnick Odair, adieu, champion. Je me sens partir.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans l'eau. Mes poumons protestent, je n'entend rien. J'ouvre les yeux, le sel me brûle, je les ferme. Colinie est là, gravée sur mes paupières, aussi timide et adorable que lors de notre rencontre. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, qu'elle est belle ! Et dire qu'elle était mienne.

- Finnick ! Finnick ! Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie !

Ma soeur me serre contre elle. J'ai la tête contre sa poitrine, j'entend son coeur s'agiter follement. Il tambourine, lui aussi proteste. Je fais peur à tout le monde. Je suis misérable. Laissez-moi partir. Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde, je ne veux plus ! Je... Oh, pourquoi le coeur d'Erica me rappelle-t-il le mien, si inutile ? On me l'a arraché. On m'a pris Colinie. Que vont-ils me prendre d'autre ?! Pourquoi, pourquoi !

Je pleure. Erica aussi.

- Non, non, pas toi ! Sèche tes larmes, pas toi, je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu disparaisses. Promets-moi de toujours rester avec moi. Je t'en supplie, Erica, je ne le supporterais pas si toi aussi tu... Si tu venais à... A partir.

Ma soeur lève la main et essuie de son mieux ses larmes. Un petit sanglot lui échappe. Sa main caresse ensuite mon visage, attrapant les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruissellent de mes yeux. Sa main se balade sur mon visage avec douceur. Elle chuchote, tout en pleurant à nouveau.

- Je serais toujours avec toi, Finnick, quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là.

Sa main se pose sur mon coeur vide. Celui-ci se remet soudainement à battre. Plus vite, plus fort. Comme s'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Mon coeur se lamente de tout ce temps perdu à pleurer. Lui veut vivre, s'évader, s'échapper, découvrir le monde. Mon coeur ne pleure plus Colinie, il a compris qu'elle était partie, il sait qu'elle est heureuse là-bas. Pourquoi mon coeur me dit-il tout ça ? C'est plus facile de vivre dans le remords.

- Je t'aime, Finnick. Alors je vais te parler franchement.

Malgré ses mots, la voix de ma soeur et son regard restent doux et tendres.

- Tu es comme les autres, Finnick. Toi aussi tu as tes faiblesses et tes moments d'égarement. Toi aussi il t'arrive de tomber amoureux.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'ai rien dit à ma famille, à personne, pour Colinie.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je le sais ! Tu es tombé amoureux et elle t'as lâché, c'est ça ?

Je secoue la tête. C'est pire, c'est mille fois pire !

- Elle est morte.

- Oh... Désolée. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolée. Mais... Tu aurais dû le prévoir ! Non, en fait, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'aimer.

- Mon amour est dangereux...

- Oui Finnick, oui. Était-ce cette Colinie dont tu m'avais déjà parlé ?

Je hoche la tête, incapable d'articuler. J'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge.

- Elle a sans doute été assassinée... Son père devait donc bien s'occuper de poisons. C'est pour ça que Snow s'en ai débarrassé C'est un avertissement, Finnick. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance.

- Je...

- Ecoute-moi, Finnick. La solution n'est pas de tout laisser tomber. La solution n'est pas de prendre la fuite. Tu es toujours dans l'arène, Finnick, tu as juste plus d'alliés que tu ne le crois. Et comme dans l'arène, tu dois veiller à ce que ses alliés ni ne meurent ni ne te trahissent. Tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes. A chaque seconde qui passe. Il faut que tu te l'imprimes dans ta tête et que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne !

- Pourquoi... ?

- Parce que Filipa avait besoin de toi. Tu as gagné les Jeux pour elle, pour la revoir. Désormais, tu dois assumer les conséquences de ton amour pour Filipa. Aujourd'hui encore, cet amour doit te pousser. Continue à espionner Snow. Je serais là et ensemble nous y arriverons.

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

- J'en suis convaincue, Finnick. Pense à Filipa, à moi peut-être, à papa et maman, au District Quatre, à Colinie, à tous ces gens que tu aimes et que tu veux protéger. En pensant à tous ces gens, tu ne feras plus d'erreur.

Je me laisse aller à sourire tristement. Colinie est morte, elle était irremplaçable. Désormais, je dois aller de l'avant. Je dois penser à ceux que j'aime et que je ne veux pas voir disparaitre. Je dois penser au District Quatre, à tous ces voisins, à toutes ces familles, à tous ces enfants innocents qui se feront bientôt moissonner. Je ne suis pas seul, Erica est à mes côtés, Colinie me soutient depuis l'ailleurs et ma mère, mon père et Filipa sont avec moi. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

Désormais, je dois me ressaisir et tout faire pour venger Colinie et les victimes du Capitole.


	10. The serene brutality of the ocean

Disclaimer : Hunger Games est la propriété de Suzanne Collins, c'est à elle que vous devez Finnick !

Remerciements : A** Feather of Moon** pour son titre qui résume parfaitement ce chapitre. A **Mister Cox** qui est toujours dans les premiers à me reviewer, à **Naivlys** qui m'accompagne partout, suivie par** Dedday-power**, à **Estellech**, à** PeetaPower **qui s'amuse à me faire de fausses frayeurs, à** SpazzledPrincess **! Merci à tous ! Grâce à vous tous, j'ai atteint les 50 reviews et je me rapproche des 60, c'est vraiment super ! Ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire :)

The serene brutality of the ocean

- As-tu d'autres choses à me dire ?

Erica essuie ses larmes. Trempée, glacée dans ses vêtements, ses longs cheveux légèrement balayés par la brise maritime qui peine à les soulever, le visage bouleversé, elle est magnifique. Ma soeur fait partie de ces rares personnes à pouvoir pleurer sans ressembler ensuite à des torchons tortillés. Ses vêtements moulent son corps élégant, elle s'est jetée à l'eau habillée, comme moi. Je commence d'ailleurs à avoir légèrement froid. Il n'est que cinq heures mais ce soir, la nuit tombera tôt.

- Pas vraiment... Il faut que j'ordonne mes pensées un peu...

Ma soeur me sourit. Elle s'agite dans l'eau, bouge pour se réchauffer, je fais de même. C'est très rare qu'en cette saison l'eau soit aussi froide.

- Il a plu ces derniers jours, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, dit Erica.

- Je n'étais plus vraiment dans ce monde... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis de retour !

Erica a à peine eu le temps de froncer les sourcils, je me suis repris immédiatement. Il ne faut pas que je replonge dans cette dépression amorphe qui m'a fait perdre le fil des jours suivants la mort de Colinie. Je dois m'accrocher. Survivre. Je suis un Vainqueur, un vrai, j'ai vingt ans bon sang ! Il ne faut plus que je m'effondre à la première... Il ne faut plus que je m'effondre.

Je range Colinie dans un petit coin de ma tête, un petit coin rien qu'à moi. Je penserais à elle plus tard. Lorsque je citerais son nom et parlerais en l'honneur des victimes du Capitole, quand tout sera finit, quand nos volontés se seront accomplies. Pour le moment, seul le présent, démolir les bases du pouvoir de Snow, survivre, compte.

- Le père de Colinie, Proni Paraa, n'était pas vraiment son père. Je n'ai pas compris. Il a dit ça lors de l'enterrement, dans un mouvement de colère contre sa femme qui voulait fermer leur boutique. Et il a aussi clairement avoué qu'il produisait des poisons pour notre Président.

Je barbote dans l'eau, apaisé. Discuter avec ma soeur me décharge de mes problèmes. C'est elle qui va réfléchir pour nous deux désormais. C'est elle la tête pensante. Je ne suis que l'abruti qui sait manier le trident. Comme Omar Calipus, même si lui n'était pas un abruti. Je souris tandis que ma soeur médite. Lorsque je tourne la tête vers elle, je peux voir que je me suis trompé : elle ne médite pas, elle est en état de choc.

- De quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

- Tout et rien. Je suis juste étonnée que cela ne te fasse rien. Tu découvres un trafiquant de poisons, père de ta petite amie, et tu ne me dis rien ? Et en plus cela ne t'étonnes pas ? Cet homme l'a avoué devant toi, ce n'est certainement pas un mensonge, tu tiens...

- On se calme, soeurette. Cela ne sert à rien de s'exciter. Cet homme est mort. Et s'il ne l'est pas, il le sera bientôt.

Erica referme sa bouche. Je remarque au passage que ses lèvres commencent à devenir violettes. Nager dans la mer par ce temps n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée, je sens venir une tempête. De l'orage. Quelque chose de très fort. J'ai une perception très développée de la météo. Dans le District Quatre en tout cas ; le temps au Capitole est modifié, comme toute leur ville, comme les arènes.

- Pourquoi ? Il sert à Snow, non ?

Je souris. Malgré toute son intelligence, Erica est parfois crédule.

- Plus maintenant. Si son trafic est découvert, il n'est plus utile à Snow. Il s'en débarrassera aussi facilement qu'il s'est débarrassé de Colinie. Il fera de la famille Paraa des martyrs et Melissa... Melissa aura perdu sa fille et son mari.

Je me tais. J'ai de la peine pour cette femme. Lorsque je l'ai serré dans mes bras, ce fameux jour sombre et pluvieux, j'ai senti une véritable détresse en elle. Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle était sincèrement malheureuse. Malheureuse et maladroite dans son amour pour sa fille unique. Je soupire.

- A leur manière, les habitants du Capitole... Ils ne sont pas tous fous, ils sont juste... Extravagants. Conditionnés surtout.

- Tu es en train de prendre la défense du Capitole ?!

- Tu te trompes de coupable, Erica.

Ma soeur croise les bras. Elle se frotte ensuite, essayant de se réchauffer, essayant d'éviter mon regard scrutateur. Je veux qu'elle comprenne ce que je tente de lui faire saisir, la mince différence entre un coupable, un meurtrier, et des cerveaux vides à ses ordres. Je n'ai réalisé cela que depuis peu. C'était une des nombreuses pensées qui me trottaient en tête lors de ma convalescence. Colinie était une victime, les habitants du Capitole aussi. Ils sont conditionnés à être fous, bizarres, égoïstes mais enfantins à leur façon, de la même manière que les différences entre Districts génèrent des tensions entre nous, de la même manière que lorsque des tributs s'affrontent.

- Je... Le Capitole nous méprise, nous qui le nourrissons, nous qui le distrayons... Tout cela au prix de nos vies. Comment ne pas les haïr ?

- C'est vrai. C'est vrai. Mais c'est faux aussi. Tu sais, ce sont des... Comment dit-on ? Du bourrage de crâne, voilà ! Le Capitole est peuplé d'affiches publicitaires totalement débiles, destinées à les pervertir, et ils subissent cela depuis l'enfance. J'ai vu des enfants aux cheveux bleus, verts et roses, tout cela parce que leurs parents ont eux-mêmes des cheveux colorés. Ils ne peuvent pas lutter, ils ne connaissent pas l'ennemi.

Je saisis le bras de ma soeur, enflammé. Pour la première fois, je me sens... Je me sens dans la peau d'un justicier. J'ai raison. C'est malheureusement ainsi que se passent les choses au Capitole. Nous pouvons les délivrer, nous pouvons faire quelque chose, organiser la résistance, nous battre ! Nous ne sommes pas impuissants. Snow ne nous manipule pas, nous, le District Quatre.

- C'est toi qui rêve et qui ne comprend pas, Finnick. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, s'ils sont mentalement empoisonnés, qui te dis que nous ne le sommes pas nous-mêmes ? Qui se bat ici, lorsqu'un gamin de douze ans est moissonné ? Personne. Nous tenons trop à nos vies nous aussi. Nous avons des petites vies bien tranquilles. Oh, certes, nous perdons de temps en temps un marin dans une tempête, mais rien qui ne nous révolte. Qui te suivra dans ton projet fou ?

- Erica, tu...

- Je te crois, Finnick, si tu dis qu'ils sont prisonniers eux aussi, mais personne ne te croira ici. Parce que tu es toi-même une victime.

Mes bras retombent, je m'éloigne de quelques pas. Elle a raison, bien évidemment.

- Pourtant... Pourtant nous ne pouvons cesser de croire en notre liberté. Tu veux être libre, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as un fiancé, bientôt un enfant, ne souhaites-tu pas le voir grandir ? Dans un monde plus beau que celui-ci ?

La future maman à mes côtés m'adresse un sourire triste.

- Je suis une mère, Finnick. Et je répondrais à ta question en tant que telle : oui, bien sûr que je souhaite le meilleur pour mon enfant, mais malgré cela, je ne ferais rien qui mettrait sa vie en danger.

- Tu préfères ton fils vivant dans un monde affreux que vivant dans un monde libre ?

Je suis sidéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je... Je suis incapable de comprendre. Pour la première fois, les pensées de ma soeur et son raisonnement m'échappent.

- Finnick... Je tiens à la vie de cet enfant qui va naître. Je l'aime. Je ne peux rien faire qui compromettrait ses chances de survivre. Et si nous échouons ? Quel sera son avenir ? Ce serait un paria. Il serait envoyé au Capitole et disséqué, on en ferait... Non ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer quelles tortures il subirait. Personne ne touchera à mon fils.

Je me tais, ébahi. L'amour maternel... Je le sous-estimais. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Ma soeur est une mère, une mère qui aime son enfant. Et moi... Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, une fois de plus. Je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider.

- Tu seras une bonne maman, Erica. Enfin, si tu survis à ça !

Je l'attrape par la taille et plonge avec elle dans l'eau. Nous nous débattons l'un contre l'autre, elle tente de sortir la tête, je la noie, elle me mord, je m'étouffe en voulant rire. Nous restons très longtemps sous l'eau. C'est notre élément. Je ris jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Erica rigole aussi. Elle grelotte, tremble, rit. Elle me fascine. Tout comme son ventre qui s'arrondit. Il est déjà rond. Personne n'ignore qu'elle est enceinte. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps moi aussi. Il faut que ma soeur et moi nous séparions, il faut qu'elle vive sa vie désormais. Je dois me débrouiller sans elle et cesser de l'entraîner dans mes aventures trop dangereuses.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Je voudrais protester mais je n'ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête. Erica est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Elle sait tout de moi. Elle pourrait finir mes phrases si elle le voulait.

- Je t'aime, Rica, dis-je en reprenant un de ses vieux surnoms. Je t'aimerais toujours.

- Tu es le garçon le plus...

- Ne le dis pas.

- Je t'aime, Nick.

Je lui souris. Mes yeux me piquent, je retiens mes larmes.

Nous sortons de l'eau. Je prend sa main et la serre très fort. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Je me laisse tomber dans le sable humide. Je me doucherais plus tard. En attendant, je veux juste rester sur la plage avec ma soeur avant de la laisser vivre sa vie. J'arbore un immense sourire.

- Comment sont les femmes du Capitole ?

- Très différentes de toi ! Certaines ont la peau très douces, d'autres des ongles très longs, certaines sont très généreuses...

Je laisse flotter un léger sous-entendu. Erica rougit puis rigole.

- Finnick Odair, tu es un horrible fripon !

- Que veux-tu ma belle, ce boulot n'est pas si mal au final ! Et je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'une femme enceinte et non mariée, ce n'est pas très très protocolaire tout ça... Tu n'es qu'une vilaine fille, Erica Odair !

Ma soeur rit tant qu'elle n'arrive pas à me répondre. Je me met à rire moi aussi. Si elle savait à quel point je déteste toucher ces femmes ! Aucune ne m'attirera plus jamais, j'ai retenu la leçon. Les femmes du Capitole ne sont pas pour moi, pas plus que l'amour.

- Mon bébé sera le plus beau, que je sois mariée ou non.

- Notre bébé aurait été le plus beau.

Erica cesse de rire. Ma boutade retombe. Je me mord les lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste faire preuve d'esprit. Je me suis totalement loupé. Elle va me détester. Me haïr. Me fuir. Je suis un crétin fini.

- Mais nous avons déjà un bébé, Finnick.

Allongée à mes côtés, Erica me fait un clin d'oeil. Oh, que je l'aime. Elle est géniale.

- Filipa est le plus beau bébé au monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- La plus jolie fillette de Panem. Et en tant que Vainqueur des Jeux, je peux te dire que j'en ai vu des fillettes. Filipa était la plus belle. Aucune ne rivalise avec son innocence et son sourire.

La future maman sourit. Elle pose sa tête dans le sable et ferme les yeux, apaisée. Une main sur son ventre arrondi, elle sourit.

- Que tu es belle...

- C'est l'homme le plus sexy de Panem qui me dit ça ?

- Tu devrais être flattée, c'est bien l'homme le plus sexy de Panem qui te dit ça ! Admire ce corps, n'est-il pas...

Je continue mon délire un bon moment. Elle rit, fait semblant d'admirer, me regarde sous toutes les coutures, nous faisons semblant de prendre mes mensurations. Au final, mes biceps mesurent cinquante centimètres lorsque je contracte et mes abdos sont plus durs que la coque des bateaux du District Quatre.

- Il parait que tu es l'homme le mieux membré...

J'éclate de rire.

- Mais je sais bien que c'est faux, un petit garçon est plus impressionnant que toi.

- Mince, tu m'as percé à jour !

Erica me fait un nouveau clin d'oeil.

- Je vais te confier un secret, tu veux l'entendre ?

- Oh oui, un secret monsieur Odair, un secret ! s'exclame-t-elle en imitant les groupies du Capitole.

Je me redresse légèrement, essayant d'arborer un air très sérieux.

- Et bien, mademoiselle Odair, mon terrible secret se trouve sous ma ceinture... Je suis ridiculement petit.

- Nooooon ?

- Si ! Mais cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre nous et tous nos auditeurs, bien évidemment...

- Bien évidemment... Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi mes stylistes créent des tenues qui ne cachent que cette partie-là ?

Erica éclate de rire. En réalité, c'est moi qui insiste pour garder secret un minimum de mon intimité. Je pense toujours à ma mère lorsque je défile et le fait de penser à elle m'empêche d'exhiber mon corps.

- Un véritable coquin...

- Tu peux parler...

Allongés tous les deux sur le sable, nous admirons le ciel. Il est sombre, chargé de nuages. Je ne m'étais pas trompé tout à l'heure : des éclairs éclatent, bien loin de la plage, des faisceaux lumineux se perdent dans la mer. Une tempête va secouer notre District ce soir.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

J'acquiesce mais ne bouge pas. Je suis si bien, là. Erica est à mes côtés, souriante, heureuse, et j'ai pu être moi-même pendant une petite heure. Dire des bêtises, être joyeusement débile, sourire innocemment et uniquement pour le plaisir de sourire... Ces bonheurs simples me manquent. Snow m'en a privé.

- Erica !

Je me retourne. Moia Kinsgla se tient derrière nous, sur les rochers qui bordent la plage. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent dans les yeux, il devrait les couper. Je ne juge pas les hommes mais celui-là ne me plait pas. C'est lui qui serre ma soeur dans ses bras la nuit. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je dois laisser Erica à sa vie. Je dois être raisonnable. C'est pour cette raison que je me penche vers ma soeur et que je me contente d'un baiser sur sa joue.

- Va le rejoindre, dors chez lui ce soir, je rentrerais seul.

Moia m'adresse un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il ne fait pas semblant, ce n'est pas pour s'attirer mes faveurs, c'est juste parce qu'au travers des récits de ma soeur, il a l'impression de me connaitre et il m'apprécie. Le naturel me fait presque bizarre.

Je ferme les yeux. J'entend leurs rires qui s'éloignent, je reste allongé dans le sable un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que la pluie tombe.

- Mince !

Je me lève aussitôt, je ramasse le tee-shirt que j'ai enlevé lors de ma discussion avec Erica, je le remet en courant vers la grande route. Je traverse tout le District, la pluie tombe fort soudainement, il grêle. Je me prend de la neige sur la figure, des feuilles, des grêlons, je pousse des cris. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, c'est la nature entière qui se déchaîne contre moi !

- Bon sang de...

Je m'arrête soudainement. Une fille est allongée au milieu de la route qui mène vers les maisons des Vainqueurs. Elle relève la tête en entendant le bruit de mes pas. Il me faut un moment pour la reconnaître tant elle est méconnaissable. Elle parait... prête à disparaître. Elle ne veut plus de sa vie. Comme moi il y en a quelques heures. C'est pour cette raison que je me baisse, que je la prend dans mes bras, et que je la laisse me guider vers sa maison.


	11. Annie Cresta

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de Suzanne Collins, c'est elle qui a crée Finnick, vous le savez tous !

Note : Il fallait bien qu'elle arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Merci à **Naivlys**, à** PeetaPower** (au final, tes reviews sont quand même très originales...), à** LJay** (comment ça tu arrivais plus à me reviewer ?), à** WoR** qui fait à nouveau son apparition (certes, dans les reviews du chapitre 4), à **Dedday-Power**, à **Estellech**, à **MisterCox**, à **Feather of Moon** et ses longues et si marrantes reviews, à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent !

Annie Cresta

La jeune femme que j'ai trouvé dans la rue se nomme Annie Cresta. Il s'agit de notre voisine, l'une des rares gagnantes du District Quatre avec Mags. Je la connais peu, raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas immédiatement reconnue. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de sa maison, à l'abri de la tempête qui sévit dehors, j'ai tout le loisir de l'observer.

Ses longs cheveux bruns encadrent son visage pâle, ses yeux verts et écarquillés mangent tout son visage, sa taille est fine, fluette, et je sais puisque je l'ai porté dans mes bras pendant plus de dix minutes sous un vent comme on en voit rarement au District Quatre qu'elle est très légère. Je dirais même qu'elle est maigre.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de filles que tu ramènes chez toi habituellement, n'est-ce pas ? chuchote-t-elle soudainement.

Je me contente de lui sourire avant de lui répondre. Elle parait si fragile. Sa provocation ne m'atteint pas.

- Effectivement.

Le silence retombe entre nous. Elle me fixe de ses yeux verts. Ils sont très sombres, ombragés par ses cils épais et noirs. Ses yeux sont beaux, particuliers, sauvages. Éteints. Ce magnifique regard est celui d'une fille qui a perdu foi en la vie. Ce triste regard est celui d'une fille qui s'est battu pour sa vie et qui, désormais, regrette de ne pas être morte. C'est celui d'une fille qui tente chaque soir de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Snow ne te laissera pas te suicider, tempête ou non.

Elle s'apprête à me répondre lorsqu'un éternuement la secoue des pieds à la tête. Je m'aperçois soudainement qu'elle tremble et que, comme moi, elle est trempée.

- Tu devrais...

Annie se lève brusquement. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans se dirige vers la porte de la maison où elle vit seule. Elle l'ouvre en grand sans me regarder mais je comprend son intention. Il est temps pour moi de partir.

- A une prochaine fois, Annie, dis-je en franchissant le seuil.

Elle ne me répond pas. Je n'entend que le bruit de la porte qui claque. Et celui du vent qui souffle dans la rue, qui menace de m'emporter. Je m'accroche à la balustrade des escaliers. Bon sang, quel souffle ! On voit peu souvent des tempêtes comme celles-ci dans le District Quatre. Pourtant, elles sont bel et bien d'origine naturelles. Nous l'apprenons en cours, ces tempêtes sévissent depuis des siècles dans notre région.

Je secoue la tête ou plutôt le vent m'arrache la tête, donnant l'impression que c'est moi qui bouge. Je ne suis qu'un fétu de paille face à lui, si puissant. Je m'accroche comme je peux aux barres de bois. C'est naturel, Finnick, c'est naturel, calme-toi...

Un cri. Un cri résonne au milieu du fracas du cyclone. J'essaye de regarder autour de moi, fermant à demi les paupières. La rue est déserte. La rue des Gagnants est toujours déserte. Alors qui a crié ? Serait-ce moi ? La peur me noue les entrailles. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne peux rien faire contre cette force naturelle. Ce n'est pas une mutation génétique à abattre, ce n'est pas un monstre ou un carrière, ce n'est que la nature qui se déchaîne contre moi. Un nouveau cri s'élève, plus faible.

Cette fois-ci j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas moi. Il me semble que... Je me retourne. La porte de la maison d'Annie Cresta est ouverte. Des feuilles et des grêlons s'engouffrent à l'intérieur de la maison. A quelques mètres de moi, Annie est allongée au sol. Je n'hésite pas une seconde.

J'entre une deuxième fois dans cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne. En poussant de toutes mes forces, je parviens à refermer le battant et à boucher l'entrée. Nous sommes bloqués à l'intérieur mais au moins nous sommes à l'abri de la tempête. C'est ce que je me répète en me tournant vers Annie.

Immobile sur les carreaux, elle me regarde.

- Ne m'en veux pas de te sauver la vie.

Je la soulève dans mes bras à nouveau et j'explore le bâtiment. Ma maison et celle d'Annie sont construites sur les mêmes bases. Ce sont des maisons sur pilori pour prévoir les inondations les jours où la mer est trop forte. Des jours comme aujourd'hui.

- Vas-t-en... murmure une faible voix entre mes bras.

Je souris mais elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle a fermé ses beaux yeux.

- Je ne peux pas, tu l'as vu toi même. C'est pour ça que tu as ouvert la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais peur pour moi ?

Les paupières d'Annie tremblent. Son corps aussi. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Annie Cresta est recouverte de sable mouillé et de boue. Des feuilles se sont perdues dans ses cheveux. A en croire son état, elle ne pourra pas se doucher seule. Je soupire avant de la déposer délicatement dans la baignoire. J'actionne ensuite l'eau et miracle ! Une eau froide et propre s'échappe du tuyau avant de se réchauffer progressivement. La différence entre l'air et l'eau est telle qu'une buée nous enveloppe, chauffant mes muscles glacés. Annie, assise habillée dans sa baignoire, me fixe d'un regard vert presque noir.

- Tu vas me déshabiller ?

Le ton est haineux. Annie Cresta en veut au monde entier et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans a remporté Hunger Games l'année dernière et ses parents sont morts lorsqu'elle était dans l'arène. Elle n'a même pas pu les enterrer. Elle était donc plus seule que jamais lorsqu'elle est revenue de l'arène. Et, alors que je ne me suis jamais lié à ma partenaire de District dans l'arène, elle était très attachée à son coéquipier. Qu'elle a vu mourir sous ses yeux, décapité. Depuis, elle ne parle à personne d'après ce que je sais d'elle. Moi-même, c'est sans doute la première fois que je lui parle.

- Je pourrais...

Ses yeux verts brillent très fort. Elle renifle et tremble un peu plus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant elle. Elle fait tant d'efforts pour paraître forte... En réalité, Annie Cresta ressemble à une petite fille. Elle est d'une taille normale, d'une constitution à peine plus légère que la moyenne, et son visage n'est pas celui d'une fillette, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans la manière qu'elle a d'affronter les autres, me fait penser à une petite fille apeurée qui ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses, aussi évidentes soient-elles.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas ?

- Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Je braque le jet d'eau chaude sur Annie. L'une de ses mains bouge légèrement, elle tente d'attraper la pomme de douche, son bras retombe. Elle est trop faible. Ses tremblements s'accentuent au moment où elle s'en rend compte. Des larmes affluent dans ses yeux, elle les chasse d'une battement de paupières.

- J'ai une idée : ça te dirait un bon bain chaud avec plein de bulles ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en disant cela. C'est exactement le genre de proposition que je ferais à Filipa pour qu'elle accepte de se doucher. Ma petite soeur préfère l'eau de la mer à celle de la douche.

- Je... Je veux bien... dit Annie en claquant des dents.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je bouche la baignoire, j'attrape un de ces flacons que l'équipe de préparation d'Annie a laissé à son intention, je le débouche et le verse presque en entier dans la baignoire qui se remplit doucement. Je suis soulagé de voir que la gagnante à mes côtés grelotte un peu moins à mesure que la mousse grimpe.

- Ça va mieux ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête. Je la dévisage, cherchant la moindre petite trace de mensonge, mais elle est sincère. Et presque totalement détendue. Je ferme le robinet lorsque l'eau lui arrive au menton. De joyeuses bulles mauves ont envahi la baignoire, cachant totalement le corps d'Annie.

- Enlève tes vêtements, tu ne vas quand même pas rester habillée dans toute cette mousse ?

Immédiatement, le visage de la jeune femme se ferme. Elle ne me fait pas confiance. Je soupire. Avant de me tourner vers la porte de la salle de bain, montrant ainsi mon dos et ma bonne volonté à Annie.

Deux petits sploshs m'indiquent qu'elle a enlevé ses vêtements. En tâtonnant je les ramasse et les étend sur l'étendoir, toujours sans la regarder. C'est seulement lorsque sa chemise m'échappe des mains que je me rend compte que je tremble moi aussi. Je suis gelé des pieds à la tête.

- Je peux me retourner ?

Un silence. Un silence qui s'éternise. Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de me répondre ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Certes, j'ai été absolument affreux avec elle lorsqu'elle a été moissonnée, laissant à Mags toute la responsabilité de la faire revenir au District, refusant de m'occuper de celle que je considère toujours comme une fillette, mais je ne lui voulais pas de mal. J'étais juste encore plus idiot que je ne le suis aujourd'hui et ma priorité n'était pas de me charger de celle que je croyais demeurée.

- Annie, je suis désolé. J'ai été un imbécile. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Silence à nouveau. Brusquement, je me retourne.

- Annie !

Un regard effacé. Des bulles trop joyeuses. Un silence inquiétant. Je me précipite vers la baignoire, plongeant mes mains dans l'eau, effleurant sa peau toujours glacée malgré la chaleur de l'eau, et je repêche la jeune fille. Lorsque sa tête sort de l'eau, elle tente encore de fermer la bouche, de se fermer à la vie. Pourquoi veut-elle tant mourir ?

- Annie, respire ! Respire !

Elle suffoque et puis, enfin, elle ouvre les yeux et recrache un filet d'eau. Immensément soulagé, je la serre contre moi, oubliant totalement le fait qu'elle soit nue. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, cette fille que je découvre aujourd'hui me rend déjà fou ! Je ne la comprend pas. Je respire un bon coup, tentant de me calmer, et je prend son visage entre mes mains.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Annie ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Un filet d'eau s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle me répond en toussant.

- De quel droit te soucies-tu de moi désormais ? Tu me croyais folle avant et c'était très bien comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de toi et de ton aide, Finnick Odair, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, une marionnette du Capitole !

La petite demeurée du District Quatre ne mâche pas ses mots. Pourtant, je ne peux que lui sourire. Annie, Annie, tu ne comprends rien aux gens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si novice en matière de relations humaines !

- Nous avons tous les deux affronté l'arène, Annie. Et rien que pour ça, juste parce que tu es revenue, nous sommes liés. Désormais, il est hors de question que tu te laisses aller. Tu es seule Annie, désespérément seule, tu deviendras folle si tu le restes. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux s'allume. Elle tremble dans mes bras.

- Ils sont tous morts... Papa, maman, mamie... Ils sont tous partis... Ils m'ont abandonné.

- Ne dis pas ça, Annie. Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Personne n'a jamais voulu te laisser seule. Ils t'aimaient, j'en suis sûr.

La jeune femme recule précipitamment. Elle se cache de ses bras et, par égard pour elle, je détourne le regard. Ses cheveux bruns collent à son visage, ses yeux retiennent tant bien que mal un flot de larmes. Elle est touchante, cette fillette de dix-sept ans, si seule. Je ne peux que lui sourire. Je n'ai que ça à lui offrir pour la réconforter. Je ne suis pas son père, je ne remplacerais jamais sa mère, je ne suis pas non plus son ami. Je ne suis, comme elle, qu'un Gagnant.

Tout en lui souriant, je rallume le jet d'eau et j'entreprend de la réchauffer. Elle se frotte un peu, elle tente de faire partir la boue qui lui reste encore sur les bras. Avec un soupir, tout en sachant qu'elle m'en voudra, je passe ma main dans son dos avec une éponge rose. Elle est couverte d'un sable tenace qui refuse de partir.

- Ne me touche pas ! crache-t-elle méchamment.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Je préfère continuer de la frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre.

- Sors de l'eau maintenant Annie et habille-toi. Chaudement si possible.

Mon ton est à la fois tendre et froid. J'essaye de me comporter gentiment mais elle m'énerve à me rejeter en permanence. Elle a besoin d'aide et elle refuse de l'admettre, c'est totalement stupide ! C'est pour cette raison, parce que je suis énervé, que je la saisis brutalement et que je la sors de la baignoire. J'attrape une épaisse serviette verte sans la regarder et je l'enroule autour d'elle. Debout, elle chancele légèrement, elle proteste, je ne l'écoute pas. Je prend ensuite une autre serviette que je pose sur ses cheveux en les épongeant. Annie Cresta dégouline d'eau et, quoiqu'un peu bancale sur ses pieds, elle ne bouge pas pour m'aider.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Je soupire en essuyant ses jambes fines. Je la frotte vigoureusement pour la réchauffer, je remonte le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son ventre caché par la serviette verte, je frotte ses bras et son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler.

- Parce qu'on est dans la même galère, Annie.

Elle hoche la tête, vaincue.

- Tu... Tu vas attraper froid, dit-elle soudainement. Tu es trempé et tu t'occupes de moi depuis tout à l'heure... Je ne voudrais pas que...

Annie ne termine pas sa phrase. Ce qu'elle a dit me suffit.

- Va enfiler des vêtements chauds, je vais prendre une douche rapidement.

La jeune fille a un début de sourire. Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas, hésitante.

- Et, Annie... ?

- Oui Finnick ?

- Interdiction de te pendre avec une écharpe, d'accord ?

Pour la première fois, un rire échappe à Annie. Un vrai rire, un de ceux qui viennent du coeur, un de ceux qui transportent ceux et celles qui les entendent. Je ris avec elle avant d'enlever mon tee-shirt, mon short et mon caleçon bleu avec des motifs de trident. Elle prend la fuite en me voyant à demi-nu et je rigole tout seul en grimpant dans la baignoire. Je ris encore lorsque l'eau chaude me réchauffe, lorsque je m'étouffe avec un filet d'eau, lorsque je me met du shampoing dans les yeux, toujours en riant. Je ris encore lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une grande serviette rouge.

- Dis Annie, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements pour moi ? Rester nu ne me dérange pas mais il fait un peu froid chez toi...

J'affiche un grand sourire en voyant Annie rougir. Elle se tient debout dans le couloir, une main sur un des murs, comme si elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir ou qu'elle allait tomber. Mon estomac se contracte en regardant les yeux verts d'Annie s'assombrir. A moitié nu, mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à effleurer le tissu de son tee-shirt. De la soie, pensai-je en admirant la couleur de son vêtement.

- Il... Il doit y avoir quelques pulls ayant appartenu à mon père dans ma chambre, dit-elle en baissant la tête, rompant le contact visuel.

Immédiatement, je perd mon sourire. Ma main se pose une seule seconde sur son épaule. Une seconde. Puis je pars dans sa chambre m'habiller.

Lorsque je reviens dans le couloir, vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un pull chaud et confortable, Annie est toujours au même endroit. Elle n'a pas bougé. Que se passe-t-il ? Je la contourne prudemment pour voir son visage. Les yeux dans le vague, elle pleure. Que pleure-t-elle ? Son père, évidemment.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es fatiguée, Annie...

Elle hoche la tête et sèche ses larmes. Puis elle s'effondre au sol et sanglote misérablement. Des mots lui échappent. Des papa, des maman, des non et des pourquoi. Une lituanie de mots qui me rappellent les miens. Je comprend sa peine. J'ai perdu la fille que j'aimais, elle a perdu sa famille.

- Annie...

Je la prend dans mes bras, doucement, en veillant à ne pas la brusquer, et je me rend dans sa chambre où je la dépose sur le couvre-lit. Sa chambre est dans les tons bleus, comme la mer du District Quatre. Je rabat sur Annie la couette et je la serre contre moi, très fort. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par s'agripper à mon pull et à pleurer contre ma poitrine.

- Finnick...

Ce simple mot manque m'arracher des larmes. Quel ton, quelle supplication dans ce simple mot ! Je la regarde lever un visage ravagé par la tristesse vers moi, les ongles plantés dans mon pull, les cheveux en bataille. Alors je m'allonge à ses côtés, sur la couette, et je continue de la réchauffer, avec mes bras et ma voix. Je commence à lui parler de moi, d'Erica, de Filipa, si petite et si adorable, de sa maladie que j'espère combattre, de ma mère qui se sent si coupable d'avoir mis au monde une enfant malade, de mon père qui se noie souvent dans l'alcool pour oublier que son fils a participé aux Hunger Games. Je lui parle de mes imperfections, de ma bêtise, des femmes du Capitole, je me tourne en dérision, je me perd dans mes paroles. Je raconte n'importe quoi, des choses intimes en passant par ce que tout le monde croit connaitre de ma vie, tout cela dans le but de la soulager. Je parle des heures me semble-t-il.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je passe doucement ma main dans les cheveux d'Annie, celle-ci prend enfin la parole.

- Tu sais Finnick... Tu ne t'en rappelles sans doute pas mais c'est toi qui m'a appris à nager il y a quelques années...

Je lui ai appris à nager ? Je fronce les sourcils. Annie a gagné les Jeux parce qu'elle savait nager, ce que ne savait pas les autres tributs. Elle a survécu dans l'arène parce que je lui avais appris à nager ? Serait-ce possible ? Je tourne la tête pour lui demander des précisions mais les mots ne franchissent pas mes lèvres.

Blottie dans mes bras, Annie s'est endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	12. Aude Emimm

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, tout l'univers est la propriété de Suzanne Collins.

Remerciements : Qui a passé la barre des 70 reviews ? C'est moi ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir et à quel point je suis désolée de tout ce retard ! Merci à** Dedday-Power**, toujours aussi présente, à** Estellech** qui m'encourage beaucoup, à** Naivlys** qui est toujours la première à commenter, à **PeetaPower** et sa géniallissime fanfic sur Peeta, à **MisterCox**, à** LJay Odair** dont j'attend des nouvelles, et merci à **Laaiinaa **et **Pitouloulou** ! Merci aussi à **Feather of Moon**, à** SpazzledPrincess **et à **MlleCharlene **! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attend vos reviews !

Aude Emimm

Ainsi, elle m'avait retrouvé. Elle était revenue. Malgré l'absence de tailleur vert pomme, malgré le manteau rouge vif, malgré la présence d'un voile autour de ses cheveux toujours aussi chocolatés, malgré tout cela, je l'avais reconnu immédiatement. Aude Emimm est unique en son genre. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours d'anciennes femmes de ménage censées être mortes et amoureuses du Président Snow.

- Comment allez-vous ?

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Aude s'avance vers moi. Je lui fais la bise en m'efforçant de la toucher la moins possible. Elle est encore plus pâle que la dernière fois malgré tout ses efforts pour se cacher sous du fond de teint. Des cernes entourent ses yeux.

- Ne me force pas à te mentir, tu n'est pas aveugle que je sache ?

Je retiens un éclat de rire.

- Ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse...

- Remballe ta politesse mon garçon. Je n'en peux plus de jouer avec les règles du Capitole.

- Mais nous sommes au Capitole. Nous ne pouvons nous soustraire au pouvoir de Snow.

Aude secoue la tête. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'échappent du voile et encadrent son visage torturé. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et elle a incroyablement vieillie durant ce temps. Des rides marquent ses traits, de profondes rides qui témoignent d'un épuisement intense. La femme devant moi est voûtée, affaissée, elle semble avoir perdu tout espoir de continuer à vivre. Elle est lasse. Si lasse. Elle me ferait presque de la peine si elle n'était pas si follement amoureuse de celui que je hais tant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Finnick.

Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu qu'elle. Mon scepticisme doit s'afficher sur mon visage puisqu'un sourire éclaire le sien.

- Je comprend que tu ne me fasses pas confiance... Je n'ai pas été très claire lors de notre rencontre.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Maude.

Mon ancienne cliente frémit tandis que je prononce son pseudonyme.

- Tu te méfies de moi, Finnick Odair, et tu serais idiot de ne pas le faire. Cependant, j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Je me tais. Je préfère détailler l'endroit où nous nous trouvons en attendant qu'elle accepte d'en dire plus. Je ne dois pas lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'ignorer les autres, je suis quelqu'un qui adore avoir l'attention sur soi, je me plais dans le regard des autres, mais je ne peux être moi-même lorsque je suis au Capitole. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Trop de gens en souffriraient.

Nous sommes actuellement dans le salon d'un hôtel particulier. Et particulièrement minable. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi crasseux depuis que je suis arrivé au Capitole. Les murs sont d'un blanc cassé, tâchés à de nombreux endroits. Je crois même qu'une des tâches a dû être causée par du sang. Le reste du salon n'est pas mieux : des meubles passés d'âge, prêts à s'effondrer à la moindre brise, et aucune brise n'est venue rafraîchir l'atmosphère lourde de cet hôtel depuis sa construction sans doute. L'odeur est infecte. Elle est aussi horrible que celle de Snow, dans un genre différent. Un plateau a été posé par un serveur à notre arrivée, nous apportant de l'eau, du café et une bouteille de vin rouge. Même sous la torture, je ne toucherais pas à ce plateau.

- Je sais, l'endroit est minable, dit brusquement Aude. Ils manquent cruellement d'argent et c'est justement pour cette raison que c'est un endroit tranquille. Le patron n'a pas assez pour acheter des micros. C'est l'endroit idéal pour des personnalités comme nous qui préfèrent rester cachées.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Je voulais te parler, Finnick, d'une chose très importante. Acceptes-tu de m'écouter ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Aude soupire, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut-être devrais-tu t'asseoir...

- Contentez-vous de cracher votre venin, Aude.

Un rire agite mon ancienne cliente. Elle se plie des pieds à la tête et rigole à s'en arracher la gorge. Suis-je si drôle ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression. Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus. Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je veux juste quitter le plus rapidement possible cette pièce qui empeste l'oeuf pourri.

- Tu es hilarant, Finnick, hilarant. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne vois pas ce dont elle veut parler. Si encore j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle ! Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle rit tant.

- Non, évidemment. Tu ne veux toujours pas t'asseoir ? J'imagine que non, poursuit-elle sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Tu es un garçon très têtu, Finnick, fais attention à ce que cela ne cause pas ta perte. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne suis plus en état de te nuire, mais tu as d'autres ennemis plus puissants.

- Vraiment ?

Je la fixe des yeux. Elle vient de se laisser tomber peu gracieusement dans un des fauteuils rouges du salon. Un nuage de poussière l'entoure une seconde, la cachant à mon regard. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne distingue d'Aude que des éternuements. Puis la poussière retombe et je vois un filet de sang s'échapper du nez de la vieille femme. J'en reste abasourdi.

- Vous êtes malade ?

Aude ricane. Elle essuie nonchalamment le sang qui goutte à l'aide d'un mouchoir jaune avant de remettre le mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau. Elle croise ensuite les mains sur ses genoux, comme ma mère l'a appris à Erica il y a plusieurs années. Je m'en souviens très bien... Je les avais imité. Je retiens un sourire nostalgique à ce souvenir. Erica me manque. Il n'est pas si facile de se détacher d'une personne dont vous avez partagé et protégé la vie depuis toujours.

- Tu es un garçon intelligent. Tu devrais comprendre...

- Vous allez vraiment mourir ?

- Mon sablier arrive à sa fin. J'ai vécu trop longtemps.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous devriez profiter de vos derniers instants, rendre visite à votre famille. C'est ce que ferait toute personne normale, Aude, vous en avez le droit ! Je ne veux pas vous priver de...

La main levée d'Aude m'arrête en pleine tirade. Tant mieux. Nous savons tout les deux que je mens. Aude Emimm n'est et ne sera jamais une personne normale. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'une Capitolienne ou parce que ses vêtements sont bizarres ; non. Il faut chercher plus profond pour comprendre à quel point Aude est différente. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ?

« Je l'aimais et j'ai fait le ménage pour lui. » Voilà ses paroles exactes. Voilà en quoi Aude Emimm n'est pas normale. **  
**

- Ne me juge pas trop vite, Finnick, pas avant d'avoir écouté tout mon récit.

C'est répugnant. Comment peut-elle aimer le président Snow ? Comment peut-être le désirer ? C'est infect. Mais... Qui suis-je pour me moquer d'elle ? Je suis un jeune homme de vingt ans, heureux gagnant des Hunger Games, meurtrier et prostitué, amoureux d'un fantôme qui ne s'efface pas de sa mémoire. Je n'ai pas le droit de me moquer d'elle. Nous sommes tous les deux atteints du syndrome Stockholm.

Lorsque Aude voit le dégoût dans mes yeux disparaître, elle reprend la parole.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Même pas majeure, je me suis retrouvée dans la demeure des Snow, riches marchands du Capitole. Je faisais tout pour eux : le ménage, le rangement, le linge, j'étais leur femme à tout faire. Je connaissais très bien Coriolanus à force de l'observer. C'était un jeune homme intelligent. Il admirait profondément sa mère. Dans la famille Snow, ce sont les femmes qui ont toujours dirigé. Les femmes Snow étaient puissantes.

- La mère de Snow est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Personne ne sait. Les gens se contentent de supposer. Selon certains, elle est prisonnière de son fils à cause d'un désaccord. Selon d'autres, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque. Le peuple va même jusqu'à raconter qu'elle est morte d'effroi à cause de Coriolanus. Quelques uns, les plus téméraires, disent aussi que c'est Coriolanus lui-même, son fils unique, qui l'aurait achevé.

Je frissonne. Quel homme est-il pour assassiner sa propre mère ? Réponse : notre président.

- Coriolanus était déjà très intelligent. Il ne me méprisait jamais, il ne disait rien de compromettant, il était prudent. En toutes circonstances.

Je me tais une seconde. Et puis je n'en peux plus, il faut que je lui demande :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous... Comment... Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous tombiez amoureuse de lui ?!

Le sourire de Aude se fait triste. Si elle n'était pas si âgée, si elle n'était pas devenue le jouet du Capitole, si elle n'était pas si amère, je me sentirais compatissant. Elle parait si désespérée... Elle me répond immédiatement, sans laisser à sa tristesse le temps de l'envahir davantage.

- Je vivais avec lui chaque jour. Je repassais ses chemises, je nettoyais ses draps et j'aidais ses conquêtes à s'échapper de la demeure familiale.

Un silence.

- Mes parents m'avaient vendu, je devais appartenir à vie à cet homme. J'étais jeune et j'ai pris leurs ordres... Très au sérieux. J'ai fini par l'aimer sincèrement. Aussi sincèrement qu'il est possible d'aimer un homme que vous savez tordu et que vous vous efforcez de rendre bon.

- Est-ce qu'il a su que vous l'aimiez ?

La grimace de Aude et les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux valent toutes les réponses.

- Il le savait... Il le savait très bien. Et il en jouait !

Un hoquet la secoue. Elle est sincère, je le sens jusque dans mes os. Toujours debout face à elle, je la dévisage, très attentif à tout ce qu'elle raconte. Une armée pourrait arriver avec un concert de trompettes que je ne l'entendrais pas. Je suis tout entier aux aveux de Aude. J'écris une page de l'histoire en découvrant celle de notre actuel président.

- Coriolanus avait cependant un défaut. Il était prétentieux.

Un seul défaut ? Je ne dis rien. Je proteste juste dans ma tête. Inutile de perturber davantage mon ancienne cliente. Dans tous les mots d'Aude transpire un profond amour. Et une peine tout aussi profonde. Un fardeau. Un crime.

- Il avait pour habitude d'assassiner ses victimes. C'était toujours dans un excès de rage, il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment. La première fois, je suis arrivé dans sa chambre au moment où... Où...

Aude se tait. Elle serre ses mains à s'en faire mal. Elle plante ses longs ongles roses dans sa peau marbrée. Qui se fend. Du sang coule. Rouge. Monstrueux. Du sang qui nous rappelle à tous les deux d'horribles souvenirs.

- Elle était sous lui, nue. Tordue. Je n'ai pas compris de suite... Il a fallu que je vois sa tête pour comprendre. Il la lui avait à moitié arrachée.

Je déglutis brusquement. Je me sens mal, fiévreux. Mes propres victimes reviennent me hanter, la poitrine percée de trois marques profondes. Celles d'un trident. Celles de mon trident. Mon arme. Mon arme qui a fait de moi un meurtrier. Je déglutis et je ferme les yeux une seconde. Cet objet que j'utilisais pour nourrir ma famille et qui faisait ma fierté est devenu ma honte.

- Notre cher président a abandonné cette fille dans son lit et il est parti, l'air de rien, comme si sa servante ne venait pas d'assister à un meurtre, prendre tranquillement sa douche. Il m'a laissé le soin de m'en débarrasser. Il savait que je le ferais, il n'avait même pas besoin de m'en donner l'ordre. Il savait que je l'aimais au point de me compromettre.

Les mots d'Aude suintent de rage et d'ironie. Elle le hait. J'esquisse un sourire en la regardant. Seul un amour très puissant peut donner une haine aussi meurtrière.

- Pendant des années, j'ai fait ça. J'ai été sa servante et sa complice. J'attendais mon tour en l'aimant chaque jour plus fort. Lui... ne faisait que se servir de moi. Il n'a commis aucune erreur sinon celle de me mépriser.

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

- Autant que je le hais.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Aude croise mon regard à ce moment-là. Un accord tacite se fait entre nous. Je n'en connais pas les clauses, j'attend juste.

- Vous l'aimez énormément...

La vieille femme bascule soudainement en avant. Elle s'agrippe aux accoudoirs tout en toussant. Elle va mourir. Elle se redresse quelques minutes après sans que je n'ai bougé. Lorsque Aude se rassoit dans le fauteuil, elle m'adresse un rictus.

- Tout est écrit. Je dois mourir pour l'avoir trahi. Je dois mourir maintenant sans voir un jour cette chute à laquelle j'aurais contribué.

Je me tais. Dans mon coeur s'élève une flamme. Colinie. Elle aussi m'avait aidé. Par amour.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre de vous, Aude ?

Elle éclate de rire. Je tremble en l'entendant, saisi d'effroi. C'est un rire à vous faire froid dans le dos, un rire noir. Le rire d'une femme qui sent sa fin arriver.

- L'enfer n'est rien face à la femme qu'on a trahie, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Pense à cela, Finnick, toi qui joue du corps des femmes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que les évènements se succèdent. Une quinte de toux jette Aude à terre. Elle tombe de son fauteuil et s'affale sur le tapis limé. Elle crie, elle tousse, elle s'étouffe. Elle crache un sang presque noir. Je me dirige vers elle, lentement.

- Aude, dites-moi comment le faire tomber... dis-je en me baissant à son niveau. Vous en savez beaucoup sur les secrets de notre Président.

- Tu...

Un crachat m'atteint en pleine figure. Je ne prend pas la peine de m'essuyer. Je secoue Aude.

- Il faut me le dire, Aude ! Dites-moi comment...

- L'anti... J'ai trouvé... Chez...

- Oui ?

- Dans mon... Prend...

- Oui ?

Je ne comprend rien. Aude crache du sang et des mots incohérents. Elle s'essouffle. Elle se meurt. Par le trident d'Omar Calipus, je ne peux pas échouer si près du but ! Non ! Aude ! Je la secoue encore, je m'acharne sur elle. Elle me regarde une dernière fois. Sans me voir.

- Le poison de mon amour m'aura été plus fatal que le poison de ma haine... murmure-t-elle finalement.

Je continue à la secouer. Même si c'est vain. Même si c'est inutile. Même si je m'acharne sur un cadavre.


	13. Cashmere, la séduisante

Excuses : J'ai vraiment honte. Je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce temps d'attente ! Mais le manque de review m'a fait perdre confiance en moi ; sans parler des cours qui se sont compliqués. J'ai manqué de temps et j'ai du laisser de côté cette fanfiction. Je ne vous promet pas de nouveau chapitre mais je vous laisse celui-ci en attendant ! Et bonne année à tous !

Remerciements : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et qui continueront de lire cette fanfiction, vos avis et vos reviews sont très importants pour moi !

Cashmere, la séduisante

J'ai déposé le cadavre d'Aude dans une rue étrange, très sombre. Je lui avais tailladé le visage pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas et j'avais pris dans ses poches de manteau tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Une fiole et quelques billets, un mouchoir, un collier.

C'est dans son corset que j'ai trouvé le plus intéressant. Des papiers. Un testament et des plans. Ceux de la maison de Snow. Ainsi qu'une liste de nom. Certains, comme celui de _Sofia _ou celui d'_Oriane Korx_ ont été écrit d'une main tremblante. Quelques uns sont raturés. J'ignore qui sont ces personnes. J'ai eu beau retourner ces noms dans tous les sens dans ma tête, je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir à qui ils appartenaient. Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : ce ne sont pas des anagrammes d'Aude.

- Finnick ?

Je secoue la tête en regardant autour de moi. Je tiens un verre à la main. Je suis au _Club_, un bar branché du Capitole. Il est minuit passé. Des filles dansent autour de moi. Elles se trémoussent dans la lumière pâle et orange. Une femme se tient près de moi. Très près même. Elle me sourit presque gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas en étant dans la lune que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes. Danse plutôt !

Je lui adresse un sourire pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'importune. Elle saisit parfaitement le message. Ses lèvres dévoilent ses dents dans un rictus de carnivore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer : pourquoi moi, Finnick Odair, brillant champion des Hunger Games et meurtrier en série, suis-je toujours la proie de ces femmes ?

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, gamin. Nous sommes pareils, dit-elle calmement en se penchant vers moi.

- Je ne fais pas du 90D, moi.

Elle éclate de rire. Je met quelques secondes à réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Cashmere, elle aussi gagnante des Hunger Games, se passe la main dans ses cheveux d'or en riant. Je sens mes joues se parer de rouge et puis... Mon cerveau se remet en marche. Je suis Finnick. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

- Tu t'es trompé de taille, chuchote Cashmere.

J'écarquille de grands yeux. Comment ça ? Ils sont plus gros ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler la silhouette de l'ancienne carrière. Elle est très grande, aussi grande que moi, fine et élégante. Sa robe rouge ne cache pas grand chose de son corps élancé ni de ses hanches à peine trop maigres. Elle compense cette faiblesse par une poitrine des plus généreuses. Qui m'obsède complètement.

- 95D, jeune homme, me souffle-t-elle.

- Je... Je vois...

J'ai du mal à aligner deux mots. Je déglutis violemment. Cashmere éclate de rire. J'ai la désagréable et lointaine impression qu'elle se moque de moi. Je me force à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle a les yeux d'un vert incroyable. Comme ceux d'un chat. C'est sans doute un effet d'optique mais ce soir, je me perd dans son regard. Mes mains se posent d'elles-même sur sa taille et je l'attire vers moi.

- Désolée mon chou, dit-elle sans paraître le moins du monde désolée, mais je ne suis pas à toi ce soir.

Je me renfrogne. Cashmere a mon âge et pourtant elle me traite comme un enfant gâté. Pourquoi me repousse-t-elle ? J'ai tailladé le visage d'une morte aujourd'hui, j'ai échoué à arracher ses secrets à Aude, je me suis creusé la tête toute la journée ; j'ai clairement besoin de réconfort. Pourquoi Cashmere me le refuse-t-elle ? Mes lèvres se plissent en une moue boudeuse. Le regard de la déesse au corps de liane se fait soudainement grave.

- T'embrasser serait certainement plus agréable que ce à quoi je suis destinée mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je pensais que tu étais ici pour la même raison que moi.

Je la dévisage, hébété. De quoi parle-t-elle ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer : lorsqu'elle s'agite, son corps attire mon attention.

- Tu n'es pas vendu, ce soir ?

Vendu ? Je cligne des yeux. La lumière m'aveugle. Une fille tombe à moitié sur le fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis. Elle se relève en gloussant et met quelques minutes à repartir. Elle essaye de se faire remarquer mais je ne vois plus que Cashmere. Lorsque le projecteur balaye mon visage, la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

- Alors toi aussi ? demandé-je.

Cashmere a un rire bref. Ses dents scintillent dans le noir. Elle a collé des diamants dessus. Sa main caresse ma joue et se perd dans ma barbe de deux jours. Je frissonne malgré moi et la chaleur qui règne dans le bar. Cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'a touché avec un regard si intense.

- Tu te croyais le seul ?

Elle soupire théâtralement.

- Et bien non ! Gloss et moi servons Snow depuis nos victoires respectives. Ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée pour nous, nous venons du District Un et nous connaissons bien le Capitole, mais pour toi qui est perdu ici avec pour seule compagnie la folle d'Annie... Comme je te plains, Finnick !

Cashmere éclate de rire à nouveau. J'ai désormais la conviction ferme qu'elle se moque de moi.

- C'est dur d'être un beau garçon, hein ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de se moquer davantage de moi. Un homme arrive et la saisit par le bras. Elle lui adresse aussitôt son grand sourire charmeur, boit dans son verre et puis part avec lui après m'avoir adressé un clin d'oeil. Son client du soir vient d'arriver. Je les suis des yeux jusqu'à une porte sombre. Je me sens soudainement très seul. Je vide ma coupe d'une traite en grimaçant au contact de l'alcool. Je ne suis pas un grand buveur.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre, pensif. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je n'étais pas le seul à devoir me prostituer. Je soupire. Snow est un monstre. Notre cher président, après nous avoir sorti d'une arène où nous avons vu mourir vingt-trois autres personnes, ne peut s'empêcher de faire de notre vie un enfer. Qu'est-ce que notre prostitution lui apporte ?

Une fille s'approche alors de moi. Elle a le regard éméché et les lèvres rouges scintillantes. Je ris en la voyant. Elle prend mon rire pour une invitation et se laisse tomber - très peu élégamment - sur mes genoux. Un réflexe m'oblige à passer les mains autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre moi. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se fracasse par terre mais elle ne voit pas les choses de la même façon.

- J'm'pelle Stéfie.

- Enchanté.

- T'es...

Un hoquet la secoue.

- T'es vraiment trop craquant !

J'éclate de rire. Stéfie est minable. Elle me fait pitié avec ses grands yeux vides et son mascara qui a coulé. Ses cheveux roses, qu'elle avait sans doute bouclé pour l'occasion, sont retombés autour de son visage par endroit. Une mèche entortillée se détache du reste. On dirait un de ces bonbons du Capitole. Un bonbon avec un défaut de fabrication.

- Tu... Veux...

La jeune femme a du mal à aligner deux mots. Ses pupilles sont floues. Ce dernier détail attire mon attention. Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils aussi étranges ? Je la fixe attentivement. Tellement attentivement que je ne m'aperçois de ce qu'elle fait que lorsque ses mains glissent sous ma chemise. Pendant une seconde, j'hésite. Et puis je m'abandonne à son étreinte.

J'embrasse cette inconnue. Je me noie dans cette passion éphémère qui n'en est pas une. Je la prend dans mes bras. Mes mains effleurent son visage. Ses cheveux. Derrière mes paupières closes, j'aperçois un éclat doré. Je revois un sourire. Je ferme les yeux plus fort et je mord les lèvres de cette fille. Stéfie pousse un cri. Notre étreinte dure des heures. Je ne sens pas le temps passer.

Je lutte pour ne pas me souvenir.

- Stéfie... Stéfie...

Je murmure son nom pour ne pas me rappeler.

- Stéfie... Stéfie...

Je l'embrasse. Elle. Je la revois devant moi. Ses cheveux d'or, son sourire d'ange, son rire si léger, sa peau, ses lèvres... Je connaissais tout d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun mystère pour moi. Un hoquet me secoue. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Alors je repousse cette fille qui ne s'appelle pas Colinie. Je me lève brusquement. Elle tombe au sol. Stéfie me dévisage, égarée, étonnée. Elle ne comprend décidément rien. Elle ne la remplacera jamais.

- Dégage !

Le cri m'échappe. Une femme vient aider Stéfie. Je tremble des pieds à la tête. Furieux et désespéré. Honteux.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, murmure une voix à mon oreille.

Cashmere. Elle est revenue. Son regard grave me fait perdre contenance. J'ai totalement craqué. Le temps passe mais les souvenirs restent. Je suis incapable d'oublier Colinie. Je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil. Embrasser cette fille ne voulait rien dire. N'avait aucun sens. Stéfie n'était qu'une distraction de passage qui n'a pas réussi à atteindre son objectif. Une ratée.

- N'en veut pas trop à cette pauvre fille de ne pas être à la hauteur, ricane Cashmere. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

La voix de la gagnante se fait doucereuse. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Tiens, elle aussi... Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Est-ce une nouvelle mode ? Je commence à me ressaisir. Mon cerveau, lentement, se remet en marche. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les paroles de Cashmere.

- Viens avec moi, Finnick, souffle-t-elle. Viens découvrir le monde de la nuit...

Je la laisse me guider par la main. Je la vois passer une porte, m'entraînant dans son sillage. Les lumières du bar m'aveuglent. J'ai honte. Tellement honte. Ce n'était pas la faute de Stéfie. Cashmere a raison. C'est moi le fautif. C'est moi, celui à punir.

- Viens par là, Finnick, murmure-t-elle.

Je la suis docilement. Et puis je tourne la tête, brusquement. J'ai vu une silhouette dans le noir de l'arrière du bar. Quelqu'un se tenait dans le seuil de la porte. Quelqu'un... Cette silhouette... Je la connais. Mais comment ? Je fouille les ténèbres du regard. Personne. La silhouette a disparu. Qui était-ce ? Je suis persuadé d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce...

Les lèvres de Cashmere se posant sur les miennes interrompent mes questions. Elles sont chaudes et brûlantes. Apaisantes. Sa peau parfumée emplit mes sens. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je perd la mesure du temps dans les bras d'une femme. Cashmere m'embrasse, furieusement, passionnément. Elle mordille mon cou et me chuchote, bien cachée au creux de ma nuque :

- Viens avec moi, Finnick, tu vas aimer...

Je me laisse guider. Je détaille ses courbes. Je me sens brûlant. Et fiévreux. Malade.

- Bois ça, mon chou, m'ordonne-t-elle.

J'obéis. Je bois docilement tout le contenu du verre qu'elle me tend. Aussitôt, le monde tangue. Je... Que... J'entend Cashmere éclater de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, je vois ses lèvres bouger comme sous le coup d'un fou rire. Mes sens me trompent. Me perdent.

- Finnick Odair... Joyeux champion, n'est-ce pas ?

Un homme ricane à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête. Des minutes plus tard, je vois son visage. Je sais qui c'est mais... Je l'ai oublié. Comme la silhouette de tout à l'heure. Je... Quelle silhouette ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux en distinguant plusieurs voix. Toutes ces personnes, assises en arc de cercle, crachant de la fumée... Toutes ces pupilles dilatées, floues, immenses... Tous ces rires incongrus, toutes ces filles allongées par terre... Soudainement, je comprend.

Mais c'est trop tard. Le monde bascule autour de moi. Ma conscience vacille. Lutte. S'éteint.


	14. Mags, la doyenne

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Suzanne Collins.

Remerciements : Argh... Combien de temps ai-je mis pour écrire cette suite ? Je ne saurais le dire... Désolée ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à poursuivre cette histoire car mon plan était inachevé, il a fallu que je me replonge dans mes précédents chapitres et dans mes notes pour l'écrire. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien, tout particulièrement **pitouloulou** qui m'a aidé à retrouver l'inspiration ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Mags

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose qui me frappe est le mouvement. Tout tourne autour de moi. Le monde tangue derrière mes paupières closes. La deuxième chose qui me happe tandis que je cherche à retrouver mes esprits, c'est le bruit. Je n'entend d'abord qu'un long sifflement aigu suivi d'une cacophonie de chocs plus grave qui me sont familiers. Puis vient le caquètement. Le son de cassure, de brisure. De sucre.

J'ouvre un oeil, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je referme immédiatement les yeux.

- L'lumière !

Seul le silence me répond mais ce silence a une sensation particulière, un goût agréable, une senteur connue et reconnue. Sans même la voir, je sais que Mags, ma doyenne et la plus ancienne Championne du District Quatre, se tient près de moi. L'odeur de sucré et le parfum de la mer qui flottent dans les airs en sont la preuve irréfutable. Et à en croire les sons qui m'entourent, je suis dans le train. En direction de chez moi ?

Prudemment, je rouvre les yeux. En souriant, je détaille Mags. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il s'agit toujours d'une femme âgée, vénérable, au teint buriné par le soleil, aux cheveux gris frisottants, aux yeux impressionnants. A la bouche muette et au regard pénétrant. Je n'ai jamais entendu Mags parler. Elle se contente de vous adresser parfois un sourire ou une grimace, fronçant ses sourcils quasiment inexistants. La doyenne laisse le silence s'exprimer à sa place.

Lorsque je bouge la tête pour la saluer, je lâche un grognement et je saisis mon crâne entre mes mains. Aie ! Quelle est cette douleur qui tambourine dans ma tête ? D'où provient-elle ?

_Ah ça, toi seul peut le dire..._

Mags me regarde d'un air qui, peut-être, signifie qu'elle est amusée. A moins qu'elle ne soit en colère ? Comment savoir avec elle ? Elle plisse sa bouche, c'est tout ce que je peux concrètement affirmer.

_Cesse de déchiffrer mes expressions et concentre-toi sur ta soirée – ta beuverie – d'hier soir…_

Je me sens pâlir et sourire en même temps. Est-ce vraiment ce que dit Mags ? Impossible d'en être sûr. Les conversations avec la doyenne sont souvent, toujours, à sens unique. Je parle, elle se tait. Elle me répond. Avec son corps, ses mimiques, son paquet de sucre, son regard illuminé par l'amusement, assombri par la déception.

- Comment tu sais… ?

Je m'interromps. Je viens de sentir une autre odeur, cachée par celle de la mer entourant Mags. Cette odeur répond à ma question inachevée. Je pue. Je sens l'alcool, le parfum de femme – celui de Cashmere ? – et la sueur. En parlant de Cashmere… Le brouillard dans ma tête se dissipe et soudain, je me souviens de tout.

- C'était quoi, cette salle ?

Quelle salle ? me demandent les yeux de Mags.

- La pièce secrète. Je… J'ai vu quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un que je connaissais, j'en suis sûr. C'était une silhouette, une fille… Je crois. C'est encore un peu flou…

La tête entre les mains, je suis obligé de me taire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'Omar Calipus en personne s'est amusé avec mon crâne. J'imagine parfaitement son trident frapper ma tête, l'homme s'exclamant d'une voix forte « Ah quel incapable ce garçon ! Pas fichu de résister à une paire de filles ! ». Je rougis. En réalité, ce n'est sans doute pas les mots qu'il emploierait. Mais je m'égare et Mags continue de me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je relève la tête en respirant profondément.

- Arghh, je pue !

Mon exclamation fait rire Mags. Son caquètement si particulier m'emprisonne et résonne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne… Et au dos. Je suis courbaturé, plus inoffensif qu'un lionceau. Le grand Finnick Odair est cassé, achevé par une nuit… dont il ne se rappelle pas les détails.

- Je crois que je vais aller me doucher, je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dis-je en fronçant le nez à l'attention de Mags.

Je me lève et sors de la pièce. Heureusement que les trains grand luxe du Capitole comportent des douches et tout le nécessaire de survie des Capitoliens. J'arrive dans une chambre aux murs bleus, je m'enferme et je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Arrivé devant le grand miroir qui orne l'étagère coulissante de la pièce, je me déshabille et je détaille mon corps. La douloureuse courbature dans mon dos s'explique soudainement : un bleu, presque noir, orne mes fesses et le bas de ma colonne. J'ai été frappé. Mon torse, lui, est coloré de griffures, mon épaule gauche arbore une morsure profonde. Je me penche vers mes jambes et je découvre ce que je redoutais. Des traces blanches et du sang.

Frissonnant, je m'efforce de me calmer en respirant un grand coup. Je m'étrangle dans l'odeur qui se dégage de mon corps et, secoué d'une quinte de toux, je me précipite vers les toilettes. Je vomis de la bile avant de me relever faiblement et de rincer ma bouche sous l'évier. Un peu plus serein, j'affronte le miroir en contemplant la triste réalité.

J'ai servi de jouet sexuel. J'ai été torturé, inconscient, véritable poupée manipulable ; humain dont on a piétiné la fierté avant de permettre à des inconnus de jouer avec.

Les dernières choses dont je me souvienne sont Cashmere, un homme à ses côtés, un verre dans ma main, la silhouette que j'ai tenté de détailler à Mags et les corps entassés dans la pièce sombre. Des dizaines de filles, aussi perdues que moi. Des victimes aux cheveux fluorescents et aux pupilles dilatées. Je constate que les miennes sont normales, mais l'étaient-elles hier ?

Je retiens un second frisson et l'envie furieuse de retrouver ma sœur pour qu'elle me rassure. Je lutte, les mains sur l'évier, la tête en bas, les yeux sur la canalisation pour ne plus avoir à regarder mon corps abîmé. Je ne dois pas retourner voir ma sœur. Elle doit totalement ignorer cet épisode de ma vie. Puis-je même le dire à Mags ? Un sourire, mince mais réel, s'esquisse sur mon visage. Mags sait déjà tout, à la minute où elle m'a vu, j'en suis sûr.

Reprenant mes esprits, je décide de passer sous la douche. L'eau chaude brûle d'abord ma peau déchiquetée avant de la nettoyer. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue-t-il à me confondre avec un patin ? Pourquoi personne ne réalise que je suis dangereux, que je suis un meurtrier ? Que je suis un monstre ? Dans un éclair, je croise deux yeux bleus. Je repousse leur souvenir mais m'imprègne du message qu'ils contiennent. _Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une victime. Je t'aime, Finnick._

Suffoquant, je m'accroupis dans la cabine. Je laisse l'eau dégouliner sur mes cheveux, mes yeux, je la laisse laver mon corps et mon âme souillés, puis je relève la tête, les yeux fermés. Il est temps d'affronter mon destin. Il est temps que les gens cessent de me manipuler. Oui, je dois obéir à notre cher président Snow pour rester en vie, je dois me prostituer, mais je fais ça dignement. Oui, certaines personnes se sont amusées avec moi à mes dépens, mais je dois tourner ça à mon avantage. Oui, il est temps que les choses changent.

Une fois correctement savonné puis rincé, je sors de la douche. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux avec une serviette sans vraiment prendre la peine de les sécher, je m'essuie brièvement le torse puis je pousse la porte de la salle de bain, encore humide d'eau, nu.

- Par le trident d'Omar Calipus ! Mags ! crié-je en découvrant mon mentor tranquillement assise sur le couvre-lit. Mags ! Qu'est-ce que…

Je rougis et bafouille en me souvenant que je suis nu et je plaque mes mains sur mes parties intimes. Trop tard, elle a tout vu, et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Un sourire sans équivoque qui se passe de mots.

- Mags ! continué-je à me plaindre, pourquoi es-tu là ?!

Bien sûr elle ne me répond pas, se contentant juste d'hocher la tête en ma direction, l'air d'approuver. Je rougis encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin pris en faute lors de sa première fois et je suis incapable de réprimer ce rougissement pré-pubère. Par le filet en or d'Omar Calipus, que fait-elle dans ma chambre ?

La doyenne hausse les épaules, imperturbable. Si je n'avais pas vu son précédent sourire, j'en serais presque vexé. Mais je suis trop gêné pour m'arrêter à ce détail, je n'arrive pas à cesser de rougir. Mags, que je connais pourtant depuis longtemps, me fait toujours cet effet. Celui d'être face à une vieille grand-mère vénérable et coquine qui en sait plus sur moi que moi-même. Surtout en ce moment.

- Je pensais que tu m'attendrais dehors, dis-je en me drapant de ma dignité, toujours nu.

Un sourire :_ c'était trop tentant_. Puis son regard redevint sérieux. Elle me détaille, me scrute, son regard s'attarde sur mes plaies. D'un claquement de langue, elle fait entrer une jeune femme dans la pièce. Une Muette. Plutôt jolie, les cheveux bruns et naturellement lisses, les yeux marrons. Cette dernière ne me regarde pas, attendant les ordres – comment fait-elle pour les comprendre ? – de Mags. Elle est vêtue d'une tenue simple, d'un gris neutre, et tient dans chaque main différentes mallettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?

Aucune des deux ne me répond. En voyant leur regard se croiser, je comprends qu'elles sont faites pour s'entendre. Ma blague me tire un sourire que je camoufle vite lorsque Mags fronce les sourcils. A la place, je lui demande quand est-ce que je peux aller m'habiller. L'ancienne championne secoue la tête. Pas tout de suite, visiblement. Alors je patiente, nu devant deux femmes, l'une que je considère comme ma grand-mère, l'autre que je viens juste de rencontrer.

- D'habitude, je ne me déshabille pas si vite ! m'exclamé-je à l'attention de la Muette.

Son sourire me récompense de mon effort. Celui de Mags aussi, bien que plus étrange. Je comprends que derrière ses iris bleus se trame quelque chose, la raison pour laquelle elle est aujourd'hui dans cette chambre et dans ce train, alors que je viens juste de vivre une des expériences les plus éprouvantes de ma vie après l'Arène et la nuit avec Ama Kolvzki. Ma remarque, badine et pleine d'humour, intéresse visiblement beaucoup mon mentor qui réfléchit furieusement.

Toujours nu, je me balance d'une jambe sur l'autre. La Muette dépose ses mallettes au sol et sort un nécessaire de premier soin. Mags fronce les sourcils. J'attend le verdict.

L'esclave s'avance jusqu'à moi. Je m'efforce de ne pas être triste, de ne pas éprouver de pitié, ni de compassion. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, cela ne me regarde pas. Mon silence la préservera plus que ma révolte. C'est pourquoi je la laisse nettoyer mes plaies avec des produits qui piquent, sans broncher – oui, bon, un peu – et panser mon épaule déchiquetée. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle ne perd pas de temps. Mags nous observe, désormais plus curieuse que sérieuse. Elle a trouvé ce qu'elle souhaitait. Est-ce que ça va me plaire ? Je suis anxieux. Mags a toujours eu des idées un peu bizarres, bien qu'elles répondent toujours à la situation.

_Il faut que tu te crées un personnage._

- Un personnage ? De quoi tu parles ?

Je suis perdu. Un personnage ? Comme les jeux de rôle du Capitole ? J'ai déjà assisté à ce qu'ils appellent des matchs. Chacun joue pour soi, en solitaire. Ils incarnent tour à tour des mages à longues barbes, des élèves balbutiants, des guerriers assoiffés et des soldats sans cervelle. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Ce sont des Capitoliens et le seul sang qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, c'est le nôtre, celui des tributs dans l'Arène.

Mags approuve ma réflexion d'un mouvement de tête. Je me rapproche de ce qu'elle espère mais je ne saisis toujours pas… Que souhaite-elle exactement ? Réfléchis, Finnick, réfléchis ! La doyenne a une idée bien précise, mais laquelle ? Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour, repensant aux maigres indices à ma disposition pour élucider le langage et la volonté de Mags. D'abord, cette nuit affreuse puis sa présence dans le train, ce sentiment d'être impuissant, cette Muette, si serviable, et enfin, cette histoire de personnages.

- Tu veux que je joue un rôle, c'est ça ?

Mags hoche violemment la tête, ravie que j'ai trouvé.

- Tu me proposes un rôle dans une pièce de théâtre ?

Le visage de l'ancienne championne se décompose tandis que la Muette esquisse un sourire, amusée par mes efforts. A en croire l'expression de Mags, je me suis planté. Mon idée n'était pourtant pas idiote, le District Quatre organise chaque année un festival lors de la plus grosse récolte de poissons. Enfant, j'adorais ces quatre jours colorés où tout le District chantait et riait, libéré de ses peines, après le pèlerinage des morts.

- Ce que tu essayes de me dire, c'est qu'il faut que je joue un rôle. Que je devienne...

La Muette approuve mon discours, souriant toujours. Ce sourire m'encourage à poursuivre ; après tout, elle est sur la même longueur d'ondes que Mags.

- ...Finnick, le grand Gagnant, l'homme le plus sexy de Panem, séducteur sans scrupule, amusant et séduisant, objet de toutes les folies et de tous les désirs ?

Mon mentor applaudit, fière que j'ai enfin déchiffré son plan tordu. Ainsi, elle est là pour m'aider à devenir un autre ? Sait-elle que c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début ? Mags fronce les sourcils et me lance un sucre à la figure. Je pousse un cri, je relève mes mains pour me battre... oubliant que je suis nu ! Je rougis violemment et plaque de nouveau mes mains entre mes jambes. La vieille harpie me jette alors un second sucre dans le visage.

- Quoi, quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? m'écrié-je, presque en colère. Tu sous-entends que je n'ai pas essayé assez fort ? Que je n'ai pas fait assez d'efforts pour endosser cette personnalité qui n'est pas la mienne ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Oui, j'aime les filles, mais pas au point de draguer tout le Capitole !

Mags hoquette. Je soupire. Frustré. Ma tirade n'a réussit qu'à la faire rire. Je regarde la Muette, cherchant du réconfort. Mon coup d'oeil semble la surprendre, elle a pitié de moi. Elle m'adresse un signe de la tête, désignant mes... mains. J'éclate de rire. Elle ne veut quand même pas que je me montre nu ? Si, à en croire la lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Frissonnant, je la fusille du regard avant de lever les bras.

- Vous êtes contentes, mesdames les perverses ? Le grand Finnick Odair est nu devant vous ! Admirez-donc !

Je joue le jeu à fond et je pose une main sur ma hanche, l'autre sur ma tête, puis j'enchaîne différentes pauses, tentant d'apprivoiser ce corps qui est le mien et que je n'avais jamais montré autant à plus d'une personne à la fois. Même lors de mon strip-tease pour la belle Effie, je n'étais pas si nu. Tandis que j'esquisse des petits pas de danse et que la jeune fille brune s'esclaffe silencieusement, Mags se lève et me tape sur les fesses !

_Ça__ suffit_, ordonne son sourire, _tu t'es assez exhibé_. Elle semble réfléchir un peu puis me tend son paquet de sucre. _Jeune homme_, dit-elle en me tirant un semblant de langue, _tes seuls accessoires sont désormais ton corps, ton intelligence, et ce sachet !_ J'entrouvre grand les yeux. La leçon est terminée, Mags m'a appris ce qu'elle souhaitait. Désormais, je dois apprécier ma nudité à sa juste valeur et savoir la mettre en avant pour ne pas perdre mon but de vue : détrôner Snow grâce aux secrets qui entourent son pouvoir. Je respire profondément. L'air pénètre mes poumons et rafraîchit mon corps. _Sois fort, Finnick. Tu as une chance unique. Apprends à ne pas la gâcher, savoure tous les instants que ta vie t'offre, tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver..._

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait dit les derniers mots, toutefois je les interprète comme tels. Avant de m'habiller d'un caleçon aux couleurs de la mer, je croise une dernière fois le regard de la Muette. Un regard intelligent, plein de vie, qui me donne des idées. Je sais d'avance que je vais revoir cette fille. Elle acquiesce avec un clin d'oeil et je lui rend son sourire, repensant à une certaine liste... Puis je regarde Mags. Elle m'adresse un sourire joliment édenté, cherchant à comprendre ce que je manigance. Mais j'affiche un air victorieux : pour la première fois, mon mentor ne devine pas mes pensées !

_Sois prudent surtout... Et par le trident d'Omar Calipus, prends soin d'Annie !_

_Oui, maman ! _rétorque mon sourire tandis que j'enfile un pantalon en toile et que le train s'arrête en nous bousculant.


	15. Mathilde Kens

Disclaimer : Bien que beaucoup de personnages soient inventés, l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins !

Remerciements : A **pitouloulou**, qui ne manque jamais de me laisser des reviews constructives, à **Kayla7**, nouvelle venue dont j'espère d'autres reviews, à **Mister Cox**, merci beaucoup ! A **Feather **et ses si passionnantes reviews, à **Dedday**, à** Naivlys **qui est toujours aussi enthousiaste, à** Estellech** qui me fait toujours de si gentils compliments, à **P-P** dont j'attend des nouvelles... A vous tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et vos compliments, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez aimé le personnage de Mags !

Question bonus : Vous rêvez de poser une question à Finnick ? C'est désormais possible ! En vue d'un prochain chapitre, j'aurais besoin que chacun d'entre vous écrive dans les reviews une question qu'il ou elle aimerait poser à Finnick. C'est pour la bonne cause !

Mathilde Kens

Je toque doucement à la porte et j'affiche mon plus beau sourire. Cela fait trois jours que je suis revenu au District Quatre et je suis détendu, apaisé, reposé. J'ai passé ces quelques jours en compagnie des deux plus belles filles de tout Panem : Filipa et Erica. Cette dernière nous a rejoint presque tous les après-midi au bord de la mer, accompagnée de Moia et de son ventre rond. Filipa, elle, a encore grandi. C'est vraiment une fillette adorable et je souris davantage, d'un air niais et fier, en la revoyant nager dans l'eau.

C'est ce moment que choisit Annie pour ouvrir sa porte.

- Sa... Salut ! lance-t-elle avec une légère hésitation.

- Bonjour, charmante demoiselle ! dis-je en me reprenant aussitôt.

Je plaque sur mon visage un air un peu plus sensuel et je décrispe mes épaules. Je n'ai pas revu Annie depuis la fois où elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. Je cache donc mon trouble derrière une plaisanterie qui la brusque. Sa bouche se ferme en une moue. Génial. Nous sommes tous les deux crispés par la présence de l'autre. J'ignore totalement comment détendre l'atmosphère. Mon humour un peu rentre-dedans, celui que je pratique depuis le voyage en train avec Mags, ne s'applique pas à la situation. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Annie s'est encore plus braquée à chacune de mes plaisanteries.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Les yeux verts sombres de la jeune fille me dévisagent. Est-ce qu'elle va me mordre ? Je lis une certaine tension dans son regard.

- Rentre, si tu veux, je propose à sa place en souriant.

Un léger éclair traverse ses pupilles. Elle secoue la tête et me fait signe de la rejoindre dans le salon. Je me dépêche de la suivre. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle ne me referme la porte au nez ou qu'elle ne me somme de partir de chez elle. Annie est, à sa manière, imprévisible. Je soupire discrètement en me dirigeant vers le grand canapé du salon. Au passage, je constate que la maison d'Annie est faiblement meublée. Elle parait inhabitée. La table basse devant moi est recouverte de poussière, des moutons se dissimulent sous les fauteuils, aucune peinture du Capitole n'orne les murs. Aucune carte du District n'est visible non plus.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Mieux que toi, réplique Annie sans me regarder.

Je grimace. Aujourd'hui, comme nous le savons tous les deux, est le jour de la Moisson. Ce n'est un bon jour ni pour elle ni pour moi ; mais sommes-nous plus heureux d'avoir survécu aux Hunger Games ? J'en doute fort. Annie a perdu sa famille de causes mystérieuses et je suis obligé de tenir loin de moi la seule femme que j'aime, la belle Erica, pour ne pas mettre en danger l'enfant qu'elle porte et qui sera... Mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Pendant quelques instants, je me fige. Mon... Mon neveu ou ma nièce ? C'est... C'est évident et pourtant, je ne le réalise que maintenant.

- Je vais être tonton ! dis-je soudainement à voix haute.

Annie, occupée à faire chauffer du thé, lève la tête vers moi. Un sourire franc étire ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Je.. Je...

- Ah, les hommes ! rit Annie.

J'aime son rire. Il est différent de celui d'Erica tout en étant aussi mélodieux, il monte à peine plus dans les aigus, et il transparaît sur son visage. Une joie sincère illumine ses traits. Rire semble lui faire du bien et lorsqu'elle cesse de se moquer de moi, Annie est plus détendue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Je n'avais jamais vu à quel point elle était belle. Ses cheveux bruns, lavés de frais, ondulent joliment sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts pétillent encore de bonne humeur. Sa beauté juvénile me saisit au creux de l'estomac et...

- C'est nous ! s'exclament plusieurs voix tandis que la porte de la maison s'ouvre à la volée.

- Ismène, mais qu'est ce que... Vous êtes tous venus ? demande Annie en se désintéressant complètement de moi.

La main tendue vers elle, je m'immobilise tandis qu'elle contourne le comptoir de la cuisine pour s'avancer vers ses préparateurs. Je me dépêche de plonger mes mains dans les poches de mon short et je m'accoude au bar, l'air nonchalant. Je remarque au passage que la maison d'Annie est aménagée différemment de la mienne. D'abord, cette absence totale d'illustrations aux murs, comme si Annie avait jeté tous les tableaux que le Capitole lui a offert. Puis sa cuisine, construite à la mode de la capitale, de manière à ce que la cuisinière puisse communiquer avec les invités du salon. Enfin, l'habitation parait dénuée de signe de vie. Hormis les deux tasses qu'Annie vient de sortir pour nous servir à boire, rien ne traîne nul part. Si je ne savais pas que les placards des chambres sont remplis de vêtements ayant appartenu à sa famille, je ne pourrais pas jurer que la gagnante vit bien ici. Cette maison semble inhabitée.

Pendant mon inspection, Marcus, Eldoia et Ismène sont entrés et ont envahis le salon. Ils ont déjà commencé à installer leur matériel. Evidemment. J'avais complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui étant le jour de la Moisson, Annie et moi allons passer à la télévision. Mes propres préparateurs sont sans doute déjà chez moi en train de m'attendre. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé passer du temps avec la jeune fille.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Annie, dis-je tandis qu'ils l'entraînent vers la salle de bain.

Je me dirige sans me retourner vers la porte. Alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée, la voix d'Annie m'arrête.

- Finnick ! Tu...

La Gagnante des 70ème Hunger Games tente de résister à ses assistants. Je lui souris en voyant qu'ils ont déjà commencé à la déshabiller et qu'ils papillonnent autour d'elle sans écouter ses protestations. Elle est vraiment mignonne mais ses efforts sont inutiles. Les préparateurs du Capitole sont redoutables et ils ne cesseront de la maltraiter que lorsqu'ils se déclareront satisfaits.

- J'étais venu voir si tu allais bien, j'avoue avant de sortir sur le perron.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir son expression surprise que la porte se referme sur moi. Dehors, de sa maison jusqu'à la mienne, je marche gaiement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mes jambes s'agitent toutes seules, à l'image de mes pensées qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, mes préparateurs sont là. Ma mère m'adresse un sourire d'excuse et hausse les épaules. _Je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher_, semble-t-elle dire. En retour, je lui adresse un clin d'œil et je monte dans ma chambre où m'attendent déjà mes trois assistants, leurs coiffures extravagantes illuminant la pièce de toutes les couleurs.

Quand je ressors de ma chambre, deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, je suis fourbu. Je n'ai plus aucun poil et la peau de mes jambes est à vif. Mes oreilles aussi : les gloussements de mes préparatrices résonnent encore à mes tympans endommagés. Depuis le début, le jour même de mon arrivée au Capitole, ce sont elles qui s'occupent de moi. Et elles en sont très fières. Pendant toute la matinée, elles n'ont fait que vanter les mérites de mon corps sublime. Comment ne pas prendre la grosse tête ? Je souris en repensant au commentaire osé d'une de mes assistantes.

- Nick ! pépie une petite voix.

Mon sourire change aussitôt. De fier, il devient rayonnant. Filipa est en bas des escaliers, elle tend les bras vers moi. Je descends les marches en courant et je l'emprisonne contre moi. Ma petite sœur, mon ange... Elle est si belle, si mignonne, si innocente ! Je passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds qui l'entourent tels une robe. Elle gazouille comme un petit oiseau et passe ses bras minces autour de mon cou.

- T'm... dit-elle en pressant sa bouche contre ma joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, je murmure en embrassant sa peau dorée. Je t'aimerais toujours, Filipa. Toujours.

- Moi... si.

Un étau enserre soudainement ma poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je dévisage la petite fille que je tiens dans mes bras et je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux. Elle est si adorable, elle est tellement importante pour moi ! Filipa, Filipa, le monde dans lequel tu vis est si compliqué ! Un sanglot silencieux secoue tout mon être.

- Sois gentille mon cœur, aujourd'hui est une journée importante. Tu resteras avec papa et maman pendant que je ne serais pas là. Je vais partir un moment, d'accord ? je chuchote tout en sachant qu'elle ne m'écoute plus. Tu seras sage ?

Filipa attrape mes cheveux avec ses mains puis pose sa minuscule tête dans mon cou. Sa chevelure blonde chatouille ma peau fraîchement lavée et je souris en sentant le parfum dont mes préparatrices m'ont aspergé se mélanger à celui, infiniment plus naturel, de Filipa. Ma petite sœur sent la mer. A nouveau, un sanglot étreint ma poitrine. Je me secoue immédiatement et, adressant un signe de la main à mes assistantes qui descendent les escaliers, je pars en direction de la grande place. L'ange blond dans mes bras s'endort et tout son petit corps se relâche. Je souris en la sentant si apaisée.

- Tu... Je ne savais pas que... Enfin...

Je sursaute brutalement. Annie vient de me rejoindre dans l'allée des Gagnants et, tout à mon bonheur simple, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. En la découvrant, je reste bouche bée. Une jolie robe blanche met sa taille fine en valeur et rehausse sa poitrine. Elle dégage une impression de candeur et de sensualité qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mon trouble s'accroît encore quand je comprend qu'elle prend Filipa pour ma fille.

- C'est ma petite sœur, dis-je en souriant.

- Tu... murmure Annie, rougissante, tu parais très fier d'elle. J'ai cru que c'était ta fille...

J'éclate de rire avant de la regarder dans les yeux, très sérieusement. Je remarque au passage que ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatées.

- Merci. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dire que je suis le père de ce petit ange.

Annie bafouille encore quelques mots avant de se remettre à marcher. Je la suis, berçant doucement l'être qui m'est le plus cher. Filipa n'a pas frémit durant notre discussion, elle dort véritablement. Je lui chuchote les paroles d'une berceuse, m'amusant de ses petits gémissements. Inconsciemment, Filipa forme des bulles avec sa bouche.

- Tu t'en occupes très bien. Je suis sûre que tu ferais un bon père.

La Gagnante me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je la trouve soudainement très téméraire même si je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer ce brusque changement. Ses paroles, tout en me troublant, me font extrêmement plaisir. Je ne peux que lui sourire. Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre ; je n'ose pas gâcher la magie de cet instant. Pour la première fois, Annie me regarde vraiment. Je la trouve aussi belle que tout à l'heure, dans sa cuisine. Mais... Quelque chose me perturbe. Refusant de céder à mes émotions, je reprend le chemin. La jeune fille n'ajoute rien et se contente de marcher à mon rythme jusqu'à la place où aura lieu la Moisson.

Des centaines d'enfants et d'adolescents sont déjà là. Sur le côté, leurs parents se rongent les sangs. Frissonnant, je songe qu'il ne me reste que deux ans pour renverser le règne de Snow. Sans quoi, Filipa pourrait avoir la malchance de partir pour l'arène. Mes muscles se contractent et mon expression se durcit. Jamais ! Moi vivant, jamais Filipa ne servira de jouet aux habitants du Capitole. Jamais Snow ne posera la main sur elle.

- Finnick, Finnick !

Souriant, je salue la foule qui m'acclame et je me dirige vers mes parents. Ma mère m'enlève aussitôt Filipa des bras en me poussant vers l'estrade. Après un dernier baiser à ma mère et à ma sœur, je m'en vais rejoindre Annie, déjà aux côtés de Mathilde Kens, notre présentatrice. L'hôtesse est vêtue d'une robe meringue orange brodée de fils de soie bleus. J'étouffe un rire en réalisant qu'elle a voulu imiter la mer et le sable. Mags, debout un peu en retrait, m'adresse un clin d'œil.

- Welcome, welcome !

Je sens mon sang se glacer. Il n'est plus question de rire. Désormais, la vie de deux jeunes enfants et de deux familles vont être bouleversées à jamais. Je regarde les filles, ces gamines que je connais presque toutes, de vue ou de nom, si innocentes encore. Je cherche parmi elles qui sera la première victime. Puis je me reprend. Je ne dois pas déjà imaginer la mort de mes tributs, je dois leur laisser une chance. Je dois la leur donner. C'est mon rôle de mentor. Frissonnant, je me rends compte que j'ai loupé le début du discours du maire. Comme d'habitude, le représentant du District nous parle de courage, de souffrance, d'honneur... Quelle horreur. Je me revois encore, jeune garçon de quatorze ans... Et pourtant, j'étais fier et intrépide. Stupide surtout.

- Mes chers concitoyens, commence Mathilde en prenant la place du maire, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez tous, ce jour est un jour cher aux yeux du Capitole. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a des années, plus de soixante-dix ans désormais, les peuples des Districts se sont rebellés contre le Capitole. Ce fut une guerre sanglante et inutile. Frères et sœurs s'affrontèrent, les familles se déchirèrent, le sang coula... En vain. Mais dans sa grande clémence, poursuit-elle en battant des mains, le Capitole a pardonné aux Districts. Depuis, chaque année, pour que chacun se souvienne du prix du sang, les Hunger Games sélectionnent deux jeunes gens de chaque District et leur donnent la chance de se battre contre vingt-trois autres tributs. Gloire au vainqueur et au Capitole ! s'exclame-t-elle soudainement.

Quelques mornes applaudissements saluent son discours.

- Place maintenant à la Moisson. Honneur aux filles !

Mathilde se dirige vers les bulles de verre qui contiennent tous les noms des enfants de notre District. J'affiche une mine imperturbable. En croisant le regard d'Annie, je me souviens brusquement de sa Moisson. Du silence qui avait accueilli sa nomination. Des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle montait les marches. Du sourire ravi de Mathilde, de la discrète fureur de Mags. Je me souviens de chaque Moisson depuis mon retour de l'arène. Depuis que je les observe de l'estrade et que je suis leur complice muet.

L'hôtesse plonge sa main dans la bulle des filles. Je retiens mon souffle. Le monde se fige.

- Milena Juins !

Silence. Et puis un coup me frappe à l'estomac. C'est une enfant de douze ans qui vient d'être appelée, une enfant aux cheveux blonds... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur son sort ni d'écouter le murmure enragé de la foule ; le tribut masculin est à son tour tiré au sort. Mathilde, cette fois-ci, fait durer le suspens. Elle déplie très délicatement le papier contenant le nom du malheureux élu, elle prend tout son temps... Elle reprend la parole :

- Jace Useland !

Je ferme les yeux trois petites secondes. Pendant quelques instants, je m'immobilise sur l'estrade et je pleure le sort de ces deux enfants de douze et treize ans dont personne n'a souhaité prendre la place. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ils sont toujours là. Ils se serrent la main, Milena et Jace, Jace et Milena.

Nos deux tributs du District Quatre. Les deux prochaines victimes du Capitole.


End file.
